Totally Winx
by Ameron
Summary: Ever wondered what the girls of the winx club would be like as secret agents. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or any of its characters.**

**Totally Winx**

This is a piece I came up with for my cousin and then decided to post. It's my very first Winx Club fic and I'm not all that in tune with the show so I can't promise that it'll be good but I hope you like it all the same.

The story is loosely based on the show 'Totally Spies'. The winx girls live normal lives in Gardenia and are the best of friends but they also happen to be agents working for a secret global organization WINX that was established to put an end to world domination plans of another organization TRIX.

I didn't plan on giving them powers but if anyone wants them to have powers let me know and I'll fit it in later.

_**Chapter 1**_

The night was dark and the only light in the now deserted museum was the moonlight shining through the windows and the occasional sweep of the nightman's flashlight.

Hiding amongst the shadows four slim figures stealthily made their way through museum's empty halls.

They each wore a black body suit along with knee high black boots and black gloves that reached their elbows and metallic utility belts with a 'T' buckle. They slowly made their way into a large room with several Greek style columns. Two of them stood by the door while the others carefully made their way across the room.

One of them turned behind one of the columns head stretched out as if he were searching for something only to be pushed back into one of the columns where he hit his head and was knocked out. Startled, his partner turned to see a slim female figure step out from behind one of the columns but it was too dark see anything clearly. He focused his night vision glasses only to see the figure raise an oval shaped perfume bottle before he smelt something floral and everything went dark.

"Nice job" said a feminine voice from the door, she stood half hidden in the darkness leaning against the door frame, two black clad figures out cold at her feet. The other girl smiled as she pulled out a green compact and flipped it open. The mirror and make-up tray slid aside to reveal a mini computer. She pressed a button and held it up like a phone.

"Mission accomplished, it's just like we thought"

"Well done agents" came a stern voice "your teammates have the others, the police have arrived to apprehend them, regroup and return to base"

"You heard her" she said flipping the compact shut and the two of them went to meet up with the rest of their team.

"That went well" said a woman with a stern look on her face. She was standing in a large enclosed circular room in front of a large screen. The rest of the room had several smaller screens and other machinery manned by several girls.

She was a brunette with straight hair who wore glasses along with a navy blue, smoky blue and red sailor type dress with blue shoes.

"Perhaps" said an older woman seated at a desk in the very center of the room. Her hair was piled in an odd shape at the top of her head; her dark purplish-blue eyes were clearly visible over glasses which she wore just above her nose. She was dressed in a dark purple high collared top with a red jewel with long sleeves with ruffles in a lighter shade of purple which matched her skirt and s pair of dark purple shoes and gold hoop earrings

"Is something the matter director?"

"I'm not sure Griselda, something about Trix resorting petty thievery just doesn't seem right"

"But they're Trix surely nothing is beneath them" said a long red haired girl wearing a dark blue collared body suit who was manning one of the computers.

"They are devious enough to do anything that is true but never without a purpose"

"What about money?" asked a long blond haired girl wearing a similar suit in green.

"Money has never been an issue to them power and control is what they want. There has to be some explanation. Griselda"

"Yes"

"Have someone find out what exactly was on display in the museum and if there have been other similar attempts that we didn't now about or have overlooked as petty thievery see if you can connect the exhibits. Also make arrangements for someone to interrogate the thieves see if they know anything. I'll be in my office if you need me"

With that the older woman rose and left.

"Eleanor, Pricilla you heard the director find out everything you can"

"Yes ma'm" they said together and turned back to their stations.

"Cornelia contact the police department at once and get one of the senior agents down there as soon as possible"

"Yes ma'm" she said and immediately got to work.

"Well" came a high crackling voice from the screen.

Two figures were sitting at an oval table on a platform in a small, dark enclosed room in front of a large screen. On the screen was an image of the silhouettes of three elderly women wearing long robes, they could only be told apart by the varying styles of their long hair.

"Did you acquire what was asked of you?" asked the one on the right

"I'm afraid we did not my mistresses" answered the man sitting to the left of the table. He has a tall well built man wearing a reddish-brown suit, he had an evil bird like face and red eyes.

"Another failure" hissed the one to the left "It seems like the three of you are no longer capable of continuing as the leaders of Trix, and where is Baltor?"

"Forgive us my ladies, he is taking care of the problem as we speak" said the woman sitting in the centre glancing at the chair to her right before bowing her head. She had purple and green hair that pulled back so far that it looked like it was pointed. Her dark purple eyes were highlighted by the dark make-up she wore, her long dress was a murky green with sleeves that almost covered her hands.

"I suppose WINX is the reason for your failure" said in the one in the middle in a voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Yes my lady" said the man

"I see. Perhaps it is time we took our enemies more seriously and step up are game a little. What say you sisters?"

"An excellent idea"

"We shall destroy them"

"Darkar, I presume your greatest creations will be at hand shortly"

"Yes my lady"

"And Mandragora your finest specimens will be at our call"

"As you wish"

"Very well then, we will continue this another time at which Baltor's absence will not be excused"

The screen fizzled and the image disappeared. Darkar stood up and marched out of the room. Mandragora rose slowly and turned to leave when the screen lit up and a single silhouette was visible.

"Mandragora a moment"

The four captured thieves rode in the police van in silence each looking down at their cuffed hands. Going to prison was not what they were afraid off. They had just failed Trix the consequences of which would be drastic.

One of them looked up and saw a black Mercedes following them through the window and nudged the others. They all looked up and saw the glint of a swaying yellow light before their eyes went wide and their heads dropped once again.

* * *

So there's the first chapter. I really hoped it turned out okay.

Please do let me know if you liked it, especially if you didn't and most importantly if I should continue like I said this started out as a story for my cousin who loves the winx club but wanted to hear something different. Oh and please do let me know about the whole powers thing.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the reviews.

_**Chapter 2**_

The sky was dark and a giant insect like creature with large bat-like wings and a pointed scorpion's tail hovered in the air high above the ground destroying everything in its path with beams of green energy from it' s tail.

"Stop right there you… you monster" cried a girl with a medium skin tone long flaming red hair with faint blond streaks making her hair look as if it were on fire or rather as if it were fire and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a sparkling blue top decorated with a gold jewel at her chest, a matching miniskirt and blue ankle boots along with blue gloves around her arms from elbow to wrist and a small golden tiara with rounded points at the top of her head.

She hovered in the air in front of the creature flapping her cyan and teal wings. The creature hardly paid any attention to her and proceeded to fire energy beams. With ease and grace the girl avoided the creature's attacks and when she found herself in a suitable position she created a ball of flaming energy and launched it at the creature. It hit it square in the middle and the creature was burnt to a crisp, the dark clouds disappeared and sun shone brightly.

The girl smiled and confidently folded her hands in front of her.

"Well done Bloom" said a girl with a tan skin , long honey colored hair with blond streaks within her bangs and jade eyes. She wore a sparkling fuchsia and orchid outfit consisting of a one piece, bare shouldered top that modestly concealed a pair of mini shorts and ankle-high boots also the same color along with a delicate looking, orchid colored and shaped choker around her neck, and detached sleeves of the same color that complimented her arms. As she flew up to join her friend gently flapping her green-yellow wings.

"Thanks Flora"

"But its time to wake up now" the girl continued as if Bloom hadn't spoken

"Come on Bloom" she said and began to fly away.

"Flora wait"

"Bloom"

"Bloom"

"Bloom!" yelled an angry voice

The red haired girl's eyes flew open and her head shot off the desk and she began looking around frantically

"Huh wha… what happened?"

She saw one of her closest friends Flora in the seat next to her, her hand stretched out as she had been trying to wake her and a worried expression on her face. Behind her another of her closest friends, a girl with a pale skin tone and Asian features, she had blue eyes and blackish blue hair which she wore in long pigtails also sat looking at her with a worried but slightly amused expression.

The rest of the class wasn't even trying to hold in their laughter. However their teacher a tall woman with long slivery blond hair wearing an ankle length red dress, a large scarlet hat and a pair of stylish glasses looked down at her with a grim expression on her face.

Bloom looked up at her and blushed obviously embarrassed before looking down before mumbling an apology.

"I'm sorry Mademoiselle"

"I'm sorry too Bloom, but this is the third time this week." She said sternly in a French accent. "You really have me wondering if my classes are that boring but seeing as the rest of the class manages to stay awake I don't see how that can be. I will see you in the principal's office after school."

"Yes" said Bloom with a sigh.

As soon as the bell signaling the end of class rang Flora and Musa hurried to catch up with Bloom. The three girls walked down the corridor in silence. Bloom wore a blue and yellow short sleeved shirt, spangled blue jeans with stars on the ends and yellow wedge sandals. Her knee length fiery hair was held back by a blue headband with a pink heart on it. Flora was dressed in a knee length pink skirt with black checks, a green cap sleeved top with a floral pattern around the collar and fuchsia platform sandals. Musa chose a red and pink long sleeved T-shirt, baggy jeans and red sneakers.

"Bloom are you alright?" asked Musa after sharing a look with Flora.

"Yeah it's just that these late night mis… outings are catching up with me"

Both girls gave her a knowing smile

"I know" said Musa trying to contain a yawn of her own "you'd think we'd be used to it by now"

"Musa" hissed Flora in a warning tone and quickly changed the topic as they made their way towards the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was as noisy as ever.

"Well, well, well if it isn't sleeping beauty" said a girl with waist length long blonde hair that was curled in the front. She wore a red and white dress that barely reached her knees along with red heels and a headband with a small tiara on it as she approached the girls at the end of the line accompanied by two other girls. One had straight dark hair that fell just past her waist with a single lock falling on her face. She wore beige capris with a green and yellow top along with beige and green tie up platform sandals and a pair of chic glasses. The other had ankle length purplish- black hair and was dressed in a long sleeved magenta top, a skirt in a lighter shade with matching leggings and deep magenta heels. All three gave them an almost evil grin.

"Oh…hi Diaspro" said Bloom in a weary tone "Mitzi, Chimera" she acknowledged the others and tried to move on in the line but the three new comers weren't about to be blow off.

"Wait just a moment there" said Mitzi rather rudely

"We were here first" claimed Chimera as the three of them cut ahead

"Oh and Bloom dear" Diaspro called from ahead "try not to fall asleep at lunch"

"Or maybe you should" said Mitzi "and maybe this time prince charming will come wake you up"

"Instead of Mademoiselle Dufour"

The three of them laughed and proceeded down the line.

"Why you…?" Musa clenched her fists her face screwing up in anger.

"Let it go Musa"

"But…"

"Bloom's right we don't want to cause a scene"

"Yeah you're right" she sighed as they went to get their lunches

"Hey girls, Layla and Tecna are waiting for us outside" they were greeted by a perky girl with golden hair at thigh length and amber colored eyes. She wore a green sleeveless midriff top tied at the end and an orange skirt with a thin gold belt with large beads dangling from it along with orange sandals with small orange flowers on them.

"Hey Stella" the girls greeted her as they all made their way to the outdoor tables where two other girls were already seated. One was of African descent with long, slightly curly dark auburn hair and cerulean eyes. She wore a pink hoody with blue and green combat pants and pink hiking boots. She waved them over enthusiastically while the other a girl with magenta colored, pixie/boy-cut styled hair, teal eyes, and a pale skin tone was bent over a book. She was dressed in a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color.

"Hi girls" Flora greeted them. The girl known as Tecna looked up acknowledged the new arrivals and returned to her book.

"So what was all that with Diaspro back there" asked Stella as she took a bite of her salad.

"Nothing" Bloom sighed as began playing with her food.

"Didn't look like nothing to me"

"Bloom are you alright?" asked Layla concerned

"Fine just really tired didn't get enough sleep last night"

"Tell me about it" said Stella pulling out an orange compact and checking her appearance

"I woke up with the most dreadful shadows under my eyes, it was ghastly"

The others couldn't help but smile knowingly at Stella's obsession with her looks

"And I almost didn't get time to do my make-up because that Chimera" she growled when saying her name "took forever in the bathroom"

"I'm sure she says the same thing about you" mumbled Musa

"You would hate her too if you had to live with her on a daily basis and to think she's actually going to be my sister" said Stella furiously

"I don't know what Daddy's thinking" she said looking down at her tray with a sad expression.

"Don't worry Stella" said Flora putting her arm around her friend "I'm sure it will all turn out okay"

"So Tecna what's so interesting"

"It's a book about the Greek artifacts we uh…encountered yesterday"

"That was a really easy mission wasn't it even if it did take all night"

"Stella"

* * *

There's the second chapter. I'm sorry if the conversations were a little weird I'm still getting used to writing these characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews.

_**Chapter 3**_

"Man that was awful" complained a brown haired boy stretching on a bench in the boy's locker room. Soccer practice was over and the locker room was empty except for a few seniors. The boy in question was sting on the bench in front of his locker half dressed stretching his sore muscles.

"I know. What is coach playing at anyways?" said his companion a boy with slightly long blond hair as pulled on a blue shirt which he wore over white pants and sneakers.

"You think you'd be used to it by now" said a boy with magenta spiky hair as he came around the corner and leaned against one of the lockers. He was tall, broad shouldered and had an overall good build. He was dressed in a plain white T-shirt over jeans and sneakers.

"Later Riven"

"See ya guys"

Called out two boys as they left the room. The other three simply waved. They along with another boy who had come up behind Riven were the only ones left. He had tanned skin and long brown hair that he wore in braids. He was dressed in jeans sneakers and a purple sweatshirt.

"Yeah" said the newcomer "considering Codatorta puts us through much worse"

"Careful" warned the blond

"Relax Sky there's no one here"

"And speaking of Codatorta don't you have a session today, Brandon"

"Geez Nabu, thanks for reminding me" he said wearily as he pulled on a red and blue sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles.

"What did you do this time?" asked Sky

"It was all Pete's fault"

"Riiight" said Riven smirking

"So what are you guys up to?" Sky asked Riven and Nabu

"Going over to Riven's to cram for that math test tomorrow" said Nabu

"Oh no"

"Like it wasn't bad enough that we had teachers and our parents breathing down our necks but now we've got well… others as well not to mention we'll probably be doing drills for the rest of the year if we fail"

"Oh yeah forgot about that. Mind if I join you"

Riven shrugged.

"Don't you have a date with Diaspro though?" asked Brandon

"What gave you that idea?"

They were interrupted when a sandy haired boy wearing glasses stuck his head through the door.

"Oh hey guys, uh Brandon we should uh… be heading out… don't want to be late"

"Relax Tim" said Riven as he and Nabu headed for the door

"It's just us. Hey Brandon have fun. Sky you coming?"

"Uh yeah… later pal, see ya Tim"

"Uh…bye"

"Come on Timmy, let's get this over with."

Bloom sighed as rode her bicycle down the street her pet rabbit Kiko riding along in the basket. Today had been a long day lucky for her Miss Griffin was in a good mod and let her off with an official warning. She was just going to have to try and make it through school without falling asleep she couldn't risk her parents finding about her uh… part time job. After riding around for awhile she decided to head back home.

As she walked her bike into the garage she noticed two motorcycles in the drive way. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw a familiar one parked in the garage.

"Looks like Riven's home" she said to the over excited rabbit.

She went inside and walked straight into the kitchen where she nearly walked into Sky who was getting a bottle of water.

"Sorry" she said as she took a step back thinking it was Riven she'd walked into but turned red when she looked up and saw who it was.

"Oh…uh…hi Sky"

"Hey Bloom what are you doing here?"

"Uh…I…uh live here"

Sky stared at her confused he was pretty sure he was at Riven's house.

"Hey Sky did you find what you needed" called Riven as he entered the kitchen with Nabu

"Hey Riv, hi Nabu"

"Hey Bloom"

"Did you just get back"

"Yeah" she said as she made her way to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of soda.

"Stella called said you weren't answering your cell and to call her back immediately, it was important"

"K thanks" she said as she ducked out and ran towards her room

"Soda?"

"Yeah sure"

As Riven was digging around in the fridge Nabu walked up to Sky

"What's up with you?"

"Uh nothing…did you know that Bloom lived here"

"Yeah" he shrugged as if it was no big deal

"Riven and Bloom are cousins. He's lived here since he was a kid, didn't you know"

Sky shook his head unconsciously letting out a sigh of relief

"Figures he doesn't like to talk family stuff"

Bloom rushed into her room and picked up her cell phone but found no missed calls listed. She threw the phone on her bed and dug though her bag pulling out a blue compact. She quickly pressed the button that made the make-up tray slide aside revealing a mini computer. She punched in Stella's code and waited for a moment till Stella's face appeared on the screen.

"Bloom" she exclaimed "what happened I was starting to get worried"

"I'm fine Stella I left my compowder and my cell phone at home, so what's up"

"They haven't told us yet, but you should get down here quickly."

"K will be there in a minute"

She snapped her compact shut and slipped it into her pocket before racing out of the room. She stopped outside Riven's door knocked and then peeped in. Riven sat at his desk chair with his feet resting on his bed. Sky sat on his bed while Nabu preferred the floor.

"Uh… didn't mean to disturb you but Stella's got a bit of an emergency so I'm gonna go"

"Is everything alright?" asked Sky

"Yeah just some girl stuff. So right I'm gonna go Oh and if you're calling out don't forget about me"

Riven nodded to show that he understood

"Bye"

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Please Review and let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the reviews.

_**Chapter 4 **_

Bloom rushed down the corridors of Winx headquarters pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She was dressed in a blue boatneck catsuit with dark blue gloves that reached her elbows and knee high boots along with a silver belt with a flower shaped buckle.

"You're late" said a voice as she entered the room panting.

"I'm sorry Ms. Griselda I…"

"Never mind just pay attention this is important"

Bloom nodded and looked around the room, the rest of her team were already present along with Ms. Griselda surprisingly there no other operatives with them.

Tecna was busy typing away at a computer dressed in her hooded purple catsuit with dark purple gloves and boots and a belt the same as Bloom's.

Standing behind her was Flora whose catsuit consisted of fuchsia pants and a tie up shrug over a lighter pink top along with a darker shade of gloves and boots, a silver belt and a fuchsia choker. Her waist length hair clipped back.

Stella sat on a chair at a small conference table examining her hair which was tied in a ponytail with the help of her compowder. Her catsuit consisted of orange pants and a midriff jacket top which slightly revealed the light orange tube top she wore underneath along with a darker shade of gloves and boots and a silver belt.

Musa and Layla were leaning against the table, their arms folded across their chests. Musa wore a red catsuit which had a midriff top along with a darker shade of gloves and boots and a silver belt. Her hair was tied up in two high pigtails. Layla wore a green catsuit also with a midriff top under a darker green tank the same shade as her gloves and boots along with a silver belt. Her hair was braided and left to fall to one side.

"Alright girls listen up" said Ms. Griselda as she adjusted her glasses. "Now that you're all here" she made a point to cast a disapproving glance at Bloom who sighed today just wasn't her day "Let's get started"

All the girls took a seat at the table and Tecna set up a laptop so she could keep working.

" First of all good job capturing the thieves from Trix last night, especially Musa and Layla, the museum reports that there have been no uh…casualties."

"Yeah" said both girls as they high fived each other.

"So they were really from Trix then" asked Flora

"Of course they were" said Stella "didn't you see those tacky outfits and those belts" she cringed as if to emphasize her point

"Why do you ask Flora?" wondered Layla

"It's just that last night was… well uh… a little too easy if you ask me"

"Flora's right" said Bloom

"That's because we believe they were low level agents" said Griselda taking the floor once again. "Which makes us doubt the importance of this endeavor"

"Could it be a ploy to throw us off something else entirely" asked Musa

"That's what we thought at first however, one of our senior agents went to interrogate them this morning only to find that they were dead"

"Dead"

"Yes, the police say that they went crazy moments after they were put into a cell and killed themselves, also the emblems connecting them to Trix were gone."

"I don't understand" said Flora "how could that have happened?"

"I'm afraid my dear that is one mystery we do not have the answers to"

"So what do we do now?" asked Bloom

"We are currently researching all the items in that particular room, so far we have come up with nothing that is of any particular value other than the historical, although there are a few items regarding which no information can be found. Tecna"

Tecna typed in a few commands and several images of antique jewelry appeared on the large screen in front of the table, a few more commands and four of them were isolated and then blown up.

"Those are a bit overdone don't you think"

"Stella"

"Alright girls that's enough for today" said Griselda as the screen went blank

"That's it"

"Yes Stella that's it"

"You brought us all the way here just to tell us that"

"Yes, it's an update on a case you are working on or would you rather if didn't inform you of what's going on. You seemed quite adamant on being kept in the loop last year"

"Yes but you could have told us all this without calling us in"

"True but I was not the one who called you in" she said with a smile

"Then who…"

"That would be me girls"

They all rose from their seats as Ms. Faragonda entered the room flanked by two operatives each carrying a tray

"Good evening girls" she said as she approached

"Good evening Ms. Faragonda, Mr. Palladium, Mr. Avalon"

Said Bloom on behalf of the team addressing the director as well as the long blond haired man with elfin features dressed in a green vest over a cream shirt with beige pants who carried a tray with six small jewelry boxes on it, standing to her right and the tall long dark haired man wearing a white suit carrying an empty tray, standing to her left.

"I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you by calling you girls in today"

"Oh it was no trouble at all ma'm"

"Uh… yeah" said Stella weakly

"That's nice to hear" she smiled at the six of them

"On to business then, fist of all I would like you to hand over your compowders" she gestured to the dark haired man who held out the tray for them

"May I ask why?" said Bloom as she placed hers on the tray and the other girls followed suit.

"You'll see" said Faragonda as the dark haired man left the room.

"Now girls I believe it's been a year since you first joined us, and each and every one of you has come a long way and faced many difficulties which you managed to overcome both by yourselves and as a team. In all my years here at Winx I have never come across a team like you, you have faced situations which most senior agents are only beginning to see and came through for your team and for yourselves. And that most certainly deserves a reward "

The girls smiled as they looked at each other.

"Layla"

Layla stepped forward and was given one of the boxes she opened to reveal a green jeweled oval pin with silver outlining.

"Thank you" she said as she returned to her place

"Musa"

Musa stepped forward and received hers. A re jeweled treble clef pin

"Wow, thanks"

"Stella"

Stella hurried forward and opened it as soon as it was in her hand. An orange jeweled mirror shaped pin.

"It's beautiful"

"Tecna"

Tecna stepped forward and accepted hers. A people jeweled triangle shaped pin.

"Thank You"

"Flora"

Flora stepped forward shyly and accepted hers. A pink jeweled upside down cursive lowercase letter L pin.

"Thank you very much"

"And Bloom"

Bloom came forward and accepted hers. A blue jeweled heart pin, with one end of the silver heart resembling the head of a dragon.

"It's amazing, thank you"

"Your welcome girls. These are your charmix pins. They are designed so that you will never loose them and they each have something special about them, what that is left for you to discover by yourselves. Keep them with you and when the time is right you will discover their secrets"

"They're also fashionable" said Stella holding hers up like a broach. The others only looked at her and smiled in an amused sort of way.

"As I was saying, these are some things every agent of your standing receives to help you with your missions which from here on will only serve to be more dangerous"

"Don't worry Ms. F we're ready for anything"

"Glad to hear that Musa but there is one more thing I want to give you"

At that moment the dark haired man returned with their compowders and handed each one their own.

"Our compowders?"

"Open them"

Flora opened her pink one and pressed the button sliding the make-up tray away. Immediately the screen whirred to life, the Winx emblem swiveled around on the screen before setting into the background and an image of a girl with long blond hair tied in pigtails with amber eyes wearing a green shirt with a matching skirt and boots. She had wings protruding from her back.

"Hi I'm Chatta, your very own P.I.X.I.E, here to help you out whenever you need me, what's your name?"

"Flora"

"Okay Flora you and I are going to be the best of friends from now right"

Flora didn't answer but looked up at her friends who were staring at her and others who were smiling.

Stella flipped hers open excitedly. The same thing happened except the image was different. Hers showed a girl with rosy-red hair with big blue eyes wearing a flowing pink dress and floral decorations. She had small green wings protruding from her back.

"Hello I am Amore, your P.I.X.I.E. I'm sure we'll be very good friends and I look forward to helping you out"

"Aww you're adorable"

Musa checked hers to see a girl with pale purple hair in old fashioned curls held back neatly by a big blue bow with big purple eyes wearing a Victorian style dress in purple, white and blue. She had purple wings protruding from her back.

"Hello my name is Tune and I am your P.I.X.I.E. I do hope you're doing well and I look forward to being of assistance to you in the future.

Layla was next, opening hers to reveal a girl with big blue eyes wearing a pink dress with a bonnet and lace. She had pink wings protruding from her back.

"Hi, I'm Piff, you're P.I.X.I.E. I hope we can be friends. She yawned and curled up and went to sleep

Bloom flipped hers open to see a girl with short magenta hair and big green eyes wearing a purple dress with a lock design along with green socks, black shoes and a butterfly shaped hairclip. She had big blue wings protruding from her back.

"Hi My name is Lockette and I'm your P.I.X.I.E I promise I'll help you out in ant way that I can.

Tecna was the last to check hers she opened her purple compowder to reveal a girl with long bluish hair held back by a visor frame with big blue eyes wearing a blue futuristic jumpsuit. She had small blue wings with yellow outlining.

"Hey there I'm Digit your very own P.I.X.I.E here to help you out with anything that I can"

"They're incredible" said Tecna "this kind of technology is very rare"

"Yes it is Tecna, they are like your personal e-assistants and will help you work faster. They each have unique personalities that while they can all perform more or less the same things they each have a special function that is unique to them"

"Cool"

"So what can mine do?" asked Stella

Later that night…..

A man with long blond hair dressed in a deep purple ensemble complete with a maroon trench coat and white ruffles sat at the conference table at Trix head quarters drumming his gloved fingers on the table staring intently at a heavy set bronze necklace with an emerald stone in the center which lay in its case on the table. Doing the same thing from the opposite end of the table was Darkar.

"Well are you two going to say something or just stare at it all night?" asked Mandragora seated between the two.

"I do not recall discussing a repeat of last night's….task" said the blond.

"Probably because you didn't" said a voice from behind Mandragora's chair

"Think of it as a gift" said another voice as three figures stepped on of the shadows.

Standing to the left was a girl with ankle length dark brown hair with light brown curls that hung loosely over her shoulders. She wore a dark purple body suit with no sleeves and capri pants along with ankle boots of the same color, light purple gloves, a gold band on her upper right arm and a choker that formed a "D" at her belt.

To the right was a girl with dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a storm cloud with lighter blue curls that framed her face. She wore a sleeveless maroon dress with matching tights and fingerless gloves that reached her elbows along with ankle boots of the same color and a choker that formed an "S" at her belt.

In the center directly behind Mandragora stood a girl with long white hair tied up in a high ponytail with two strands of hair curled up and laid over her shoulders. She wore a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit with matching elbow length gloves and knee high boots in a darker shade of blue along with a cape and a choker that formed an "I" at her belt.

"Who are you?" snarled Darker

"Gentlemen" said Mandragora standing up "Let me introduce Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Trix's newest operatives" she gestured to each girl in turn "Sent here by the mistresses themselves"

Both men sat up.

"So that's why you asked me to bring these" said Darkar patting the case in front of him.

Mandragora nodded and turned to the girls

"You must have heard of Baltor and Darkar"

"So these are the new recruits" said Baltor with an amused smirk.

"Hey" yelled the frizzy haired girl banging her fists on the table "We may be new here but we have been a part of this organization since we were born and…"

She stopped when the white haired girl placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You must excuse my sister she has a bit of a temper, but she is right we have been a part of this organization for a long time and you would be wise not to treat us as novices. Other than that we have heard quite a lot about the three of you and we look forward to working with you"

"As do we" said Baltor with a smirk.

"Excuse us girls but Baltor and I have work to be done but I believe Darkar has something for you"

Mandragora and Baltor left the room taking the necklace with them. Darker stood up and cleared his throat the girls stared at him with bored expressions and hands folded across their chests.

"Well since you will be joining us you will at some point encounter agents from Winx and these will no doubt come in handy"

He turned the silver case around and opened it revealing two swirly arm pieces with a diamond at the end, one red and the other a pinkish-purple and a blue spiral necklace with a diamond at the end.

"I call these Gloomix"

* * *

I know I kind of changed the colors of their charmix but I thought it was best to keep things color specific for now at least. I hope you liked it on the whole though. I'll try to incorporate as many elements from the show as possible. Let me know if there's anything in particular you'd like to see.

Please Review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for all the reviews.

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I came down with a bug and then kinda got distracted reading other stories.

This chapter should answer some of the questions about missing characters as for the others you'll have look out for them in future chapters like I said the story's only just begun.

_**Chapter 5**_

Bloom sighed happily as she flew through the air with her arms spread out and eyes closed, dressed in her sparkly blue outfit. She opened her eyes to see Flora fly passed her along with Tecna who was dressed in a sparkling lavender body suit with powder blue sleeves that covered her hands and blue knee high boots along with a lavender helmet which had a lime green tear shaped brooch on it similar to the one on her chest. Her wings were shaped liked a glider.

Below them was Musa who wore a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots along with purple headphones and ribbons on her forearms. Her wings were bright blue with a band of purple.

Layla flew alongside her dressed in a sparkly green gypsy top, a sparkly green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green boots with a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Her wings were sky blue with mauve tips.

Suddenly the sky grew dark the wind began to pick up. Stella flew to her side and pointed towards the ground. She was dressed in a sparkling orange gypsy top and mini-shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. Her hair was in two low pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wore light blue tube wrist bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings appeared to be leaflets in a powder blue with teal tips.

Bloom followed her friends and touched down on the ground in front of them.

"What's going on?" asked Stella

"Its cold" said Flora hugging herself

"This sudden change is unexplainable my scanners aren't picking up anything"

"What could have caused this?"

"I don't know but I've got a bad feeling about th…"

Before she could finish Musa was knocked down by a blast of energy

"Musa"

"Over there" Tecna pointed into the distance where they could barely make out three feminine silhouettes. No sooner she pointed it out than she was taken out by an energy blast.

"Hey what do you think you're doing" yelled Stella as she shot into the air and sent a glowing ball of energy towards them. They deflected it easily and sent another blast of energy towards her which she was unable to avoid.

"No Tecna, Stella"

"C'mon Flora let's show them who they're dealing with"

Layla and Flora ran forward but didn't get very far before they were frozen still.

"Layla! Flora!"

Bloom looked around all of her friends were down for the count, a high cracking sound echoed all around her, it sounded a lot like laughter. She could make out three distinct voices before she was thrown back by a powerful blast of energy.

"No… girls…" she murmured before she passed out.

"Is it alright if I sit here?"

"Uh…hello"

"Ouch"

Bloom jumped in her seat and turned to glare at Layla who sat next to her gently massaging her side where she had elbowed her. Layla merely shrugged and nodded to the girl who was standing next to Bloom. She had waist length mauve hair wit amber tips and amber colored eyes. She was dressed in a green, long-sleeve top with a pink shirt over it, which had a paw print in front, knee-length jeans with a chain hanging off along with pink and white laced-up boots.

"Uh…hi…who are you?"

All the girls around them began to giggle

Their teacher a long dark haired woman dressed in a dark purple ensemble turned to look at them sternly.

"That's enough. And Roxy do take a seat I'd like to get on with this class"

The mauve haired girl blushed with embarrassment and took the empty seat near Bloom.

"Hey wait up" Bloom called running up to the new girl with Layla, Stella and Musa right behind her.

The girl stopped and turned.

"I'm really sorry for what happened back there, I guess I kinda spaced out and didn't hear Miz. Ediltrude introduce you, I'm Bloom by the way and this is Layla, Musa and Stella"

"Its fine" she smiled "I'm Roxy"

"That's a really nice name, but I have to say I love your hair"

"Uh…thanks" a little uncomfortable

"So Roxy which class do you have next?" asked Musa while Layla dragged Stella to the side

"Biology" she said consulting her schedule

"That's the same as us" said bloom indicating herself and Musa "We can show you around if you like"

"That would be great, I'm kinda lost"

"Don't worry you'll find your way around soon enough" said Layla as she pulled Stella along an adjoining corridor

"Gotta go" she called back "or Zarathustra's gonna throw a fit again"

"See you at lunch"

"Shall we"

"Hey Timmy" said Nabu as he and Riven entered the class room.

"Oh hey guys" Timmy put down the book he was reading as hid friends took their seats.

"Well well well. What do you have here?" said Brandon who was standing behind them playing around with a basketball.

The other three looked up as three girls walked into the room. One had dark blue hair in the shape of a cloud with whitish- purple strands hanging loose. She wore a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck along with a maroon mini-skirt and high-heeled sandals. The other had dark brown hair that fell to her ankles with light brown curls that hang loose at her shoulders. She wore a dark purple top with a light purple circle in the middle along with along with purple bell bottoms and blackish-purple boots. A pair of yellow lens sunglasses finished her look. The one in the middle had long white hair that was tied up in a high ponytail with two strands of hair curled up and laid over her shoulders. She was dressed in a light blue collared top along with a skirt in a darker shade of blue with a string of diamond shaped accessories along with high laced boots.

"Those are the new girls" said Timmy softly "Icy, Darcy and Stormy"

"They're a little scary if you ask me" said Nabu

Darcy looked over at the boys and smiled slightly at Riven before following her sisters.

"Whatever" said Riven "Now we have even more people to deal with"

"I can't believe you just missed that"

"Missed what?"

"Never mind" said Brandon shaking his head as he took his seat when their teacher came in.

Sky sighed as he sat alone in study hall. It was the only class he had without the other guys.

"Hey Sky"

He looked up to see a tall boy with black hair and grey eyes walk up to him. He was dressed in jeans a dark pink, long sleeved shirt with a blue stripe under a short sleeved unbuttoned white shirt along with a pair of high tops. Behind him were two other boys one with curly dark hair dressed in jeans and a yellow T-shirt with a spiral pattern on it. He also had an earring. The other had mauve hair and was dressed in jeans and a long sleeved chrome shirt with a blue, pink and white diagonal stripe along with a blue ascot.

"Oh hey Andy, Ryo, Mark"

"You okay man?" asked Ryo as the three of them sat down

"Yeah just bored"

"I…" Mark was cut off by the arrival of Diaspro and Chimera

"There you are Sky" she said sweetly "I've been looking all over for you"

She completely ignored the other three.

"You have?"

"Of course I have silly" she giggled and Andy rolled his eyes.

"You're coming to daddy's party this weekend aren't you?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you later then. Bye"

She walked away then turned and sent him a flying kiss

"Man you're girlfriend is some piece of work"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"You could've fooled me"

"So it looks like your going to be busy Saturday"

"Yeah my dad seemed pretty insistent that I go to this thing says its good for business or something. Why?"

"No big deal"

"We just got a gig at the Frutti Music Bar and were wondering if you guys wanted to come see us play"

"The others said they would"

"That's great guys. It's too bad I'm going to miss it. But I can't afford to piss off my dad right now"

"It's cool. Maybe next time"

"Definitely"

"Hey guys" said Andy "Do you think Bloom might come if I ask her?"

Ryo and Mark gave a knowing smile while Sky felt a little uncomfortable but he didn't know why.

"Hi Tecna" said Flora as she caught up with her friend near their lockers.

"Hey Flora" said Tecna "Do you want to get started on our science project today?"

"I have to help my aunt out at the store, you can come by later and we can get started then"

"Sounds good" she pulled out a book and began reading

"You never stop do you" said Flora laughing

"Huh?"

"Never mind lets go we have class"

* * *

That's it for now. The action should be coming up soon as will the rest of the characters.

I hope you like it. Do let me know if there's something specific you'd like to see happening in this story.

Please Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for all the reviews.

WinxClubFan10 and Taiyo To Tsuki No Megami this one is especially for you. I hope you like.

And do let me know if there's anything else you'd like to see. And that goes for everyone else as well.

_**Chapter 6**_

Faragonda sat in her office at Winx headquarters reading through several reports. The recent Trix activity had her completely baffled and she had a feeling something terrible was in the mix and was worried that they would not be able to stop it.

She put down what she was doing and pulled open a drawer in her desk and retrieved a golden necklace from inside. The pendant was a small circular coin on which was engraved a sword with the sun rising from above and fire burning below. She gently traced the symbol and smiled. She was lost in thought and didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Uh… excuse me am I disturbing you"

"Huh…no Griselda come in" she said as she placed the necklace back in the drawer "Is something wrong"

"It would seem Trix hit the museum again and this time they stole something"

"And no one realized this until now"

"No it was done quite discreetly. The case was still intact, we only just received the police report"

"Do we know what was stolen"

"Not yet, the curator only noticed that there were six pieces in the case instead of seven"

"Have the girls look into it"

"Yes ma'am"

"What's that?" asked Darkar as he entered the conference room at Trix headquarters to find Baltor rifling through a file.

"Another gift from our three young friends" he passed over the file

"They suggest we recruit some help"

"The 'Black Circle'?"

"They are a group of high profile criminals, the worst kind and they have unique talents that could be of use"

Darkar looked down at the profile sheets of the five men in question.

"It says here they're in prison"

"The girls have volunteered to break them out"

"Then what are we waiting for"

"This is a very important matter. We will have to vote"

"Then I believe the results are unanimous" said Mandragora as she entered the room "If that's all I need to get back to work" she turned on her heel and stormed out.

"Someone's in a bad mood"

"Her experiments are going as well as she'd hoped. Speaking of which I have my own to get back to."

With that Darkar left Baltor alone to go over the file once more.

The six girls were walking down the hallway along with their new friend Roxy when they all felt their compowders vibrate in their pockets. Bloom 'accidentally' dropped her bag and stopped to pick up the contents that had spilled out. Flora stopped to help and Layla steered Roxy away so she wouldn't offer assistance. Bloom quickly and carefully read the message while Flora put her things back into her bag for her.

"Museum. You and Tecna check it out" Bloom whispered to Flora as they rejoined their friends

Flora nodded and looked around. The hallway was crowded there was no way the two of them could slip away, they needed a distraction. She looked over at Layla who nodded and took a good look around but there was nothing she could use to cause a distraction unless….She hesitated for a second then winced as she gave Stella a not so gentle shove from behind.

"…And then she said…huh…" Stella was so engrossed in her conversation she didn't feel the push till she was stumbling forward. Unable to stop she accidentally stepped on a soccer ball that was lying in front of someone's locker and lost her balance.

She screamed as she hit the floor, loud enough to make everyone come running to see what was going on. As all the other students gathered around Stella, Flora tapped Tecna on the shoulder who nodded, then making sure everyone was preoccupied they left.

"Ow…" groaned Stella as she slowly rubbed her side. She glared at Layla who was crouched behind her. _Sorry _she mouthed.

"Who in their right mind leaves a soccer ball in the middle of the hallway, anyways" she complained as she let Bloom help her up her face turning red with a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Uh…sorry that would be me"

She looked up to see a boy with light brown eyes ruffling his hair from behind with a slightly uneasy look on his face. She felt her knees buckle and in the processes of standing slid down to the floor once more this time taking Bloom with her.

"Are you alright?" asked Brandon his expression now a worried one as he took Musa's place on the floor next to her.

"I…uh…"

"What is going on here?" asked a stern voice. Everyone turned to see a tall woman with pale skin and purple hair that was piled up with two lighter strands dressed in a long maroon dress with long sleeves in a lighter shade that reached her wrists. Her heels clicked as she determinedly walked down the hallway to where all the students were gathered.

Everyone stood aside to reveal Stella slouched on the floor with arm around Bloom who now sat on her knees and Brandon crouched down on one knee on her other side with Musa and Layla behind her and Roxy standing helplessly at the side.

"Uh… Ms. Griffin" said Musa standing up quickly "we…uh…"

"Stella tripped and I think she might have hurt her ankle" supplied Bloom

Griffin scanned the hallway and took in the soccer ball and Brandon crouched down beside Stella.

"Brandon take her to the nurse's office and I will you in detention after school, it is dangerous to leave things lying around in hallways. One of you get her things" she addressed the three sitting with down with her

"And as for the rest of you the bell went five minutes ago"

She clapped her hands and the crowd dispersed before she turned and walked away.

"Can you stand?" asked Bloom

"I…thi…"

Before she could reply Brandon scooped her up in his arm bridal style and began waling away

"What do you think you're doing?" she shrieked

"Taking you to the nurse's office" he replied calmly

She blushed and nervously tapped her fingers against each other.

"C'mon Roxy we're late for chem." Said Musa pulling the other girl along.

"You should go to" said Bloom as she stood gathering her own and Stella's things.

"Yeah but…"

"This is Stella we're talking about she won't be happy unless she's complained about it at least ten times"

"At least" both girls couldn't help but laugh

"But somehow I don't think that's going to be the case this time" said Bloom as she watched Brandon's retreating back

"Yeah , your right" said Layla with a smile before she turned and ran off to class.

Bloom re adjusted everything she was carrying and took her time getting to the nurse's office.

An elderly woman with reddish brown hair piled up in a bun wearing glasses and a long white coat sat at her desk when Brandon entered carrying Stella.

"What do we have here?'" she asked as she approached them

"We think she might've sprained her ankle"

"Well then set her down and let's take a look"

Brandon set her down on one of the beds in the corner and moved to stand to the side.

The nurse carefully slipped off the wedge sandal she was wearing and gently pressed down on her ankle then looked up at Stella who sat with her head bent and hands wrapped around her knee. She turned to see Brandon leaning against the wall face turned a little too interested in a spot on the wall. She smiled to herself before clearing her throat.

They both looked at her and then at each other. The both blushed and turned away.

"There doesn't seem to be much swelling but I should wrap it up just in case."

Stella nodded.

"I need to get a few things. Sit with her and make sure she doesn't move"

Brandon nodded and sat down at the end of the bed

"I… I'm sorry"

"I…I'm sorry"

They both looked up.

Stella was really confused it wasn't like her to feel nervous around a guy, as her friends would say she shamelessly flirted with almost every guy she met. What was so different about him?

Brandon couldn't believe how nervous he was. She was just another girl right. Right? There was no doubt she was beautiful but he didn't really know that much about her except maybe that there were a lot of juniors who were crazy about her. And this was him Brandon, girls were crazy about him they didn't yell at him if he carried them or complain all the while they were with him.

"Why are you sorry? I'm not the one lying in bed about to get their foot wrapped up ."

"I'm sorry you got detention" said Stella as she tucked a stray stand of hair behind her ear. "On second though, it is your fault though isn't it. I take it back I'm not sorry at all"

"You could have just said thank you" he said with a smug look on his face

"And just why would I thank you" she said crossing her arms across her chest drawing out the last word

"And just how do you think you would have made it here by yourself, you couldn't even stand" he smirked.

"I would have been just fine. In case you didn't notice my friends were around" she looked down and played with white sheets for a moment before looking up at him again.

"But I guess you did help and I probably should thank you for that" she said stressing on the 'should'.

"Don't worry dear she'll be just fine, this is just a precaution"

They both turned to see the nurse walking towards them with Bloom in tow.

"Thanks for keeping her company"

"No problem" said Brandon as he stood to leave. "Ladies" he bowed before he left

"See you later and thanks again" called Bloom as he left while the nurse busied herself wrapping up Stella's ankle.

He waved in acknowledgement as he left but stopped near the door.

"Oh and Stella. You're welcome" he said before stepping out of sight.

Stella huffed angrily and turned her head while Bloom tried really hard to hold in her laughter.

* * *

Sorry about the wait but classes have started in full swing and I haven't had much time to write. Consequently I can't promise that the next chapter will be up soon but I'll do my best to have it done as soon as possible.

I also need to apologize for the way the Stella-Brandon thing turned out. I should have mentioned that romance was not my forte but I hoped you liked it anyways I'll try and do better next time. Any suggestions with that regard would be really helpful.

Thanks again for reading.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks so much for all the reviews.

**Chapter 7**

Tecna used her 'crime scene scanner' watch to scan the display case. She found the approximate size of the stolen piece as well as other data concerning its weight and what it might be made of. She fiddled with a few buttons before pulling out her compowder.

"Digit, I've sent you some data see if you find something that might tell us what was stolen"

"On it"

"Find anything?" asked Flora as she walked into the room.

"I've asked Digit to see if she can find out what was stolen. "You?"

"Nothing all the cameras' are clear and the alarm wasn't tampered with and there aren't any cameras' in here that can help us and the room's clean, a little too clean actually"

"Got it"

They hunched over Tecna's compowder to see what Digit had found

"The piece that was stolen is the necklace of Queen Amentia, a powerful sorceress. It doesn't have much of an economic value but there are some legends attached to it. I'm looking into them right now I'll let you know as soon as I find out"

Tecna snapped it shut looking worried.

"Whoever it was sure went through a lot of trouble for something that isn't worth much"

"You don't think it was Trix then"

"Logically since they attempted to steal it before, we would assume it was them. But something isn't right"

"Whatever it is we'll figure it out" said Flora placing her hand on her friends shoulder "But for now we should get out of here before someone gets back"

"Right"

They carefully climbed out of the window and went around back to where their bikes were parked.

"School's almost done for the day" said Tecna checking the time "Are you going back to headquarters?"

"No, I've got to pick up Miele from school; I'll catch up with you guys later"

Tecna nodded as they put both put on their helmets and rode of in two different directions.

Bloom walked around looking for Stella, she left her alone and gone to class but when she got back to the nurse's office she was gone. Normally she would have found her at cheer practice but since she had "sprained" her ankle she wouldn't be there, but just to make sure she checked, she saw all the new students following instructions being called out by the team captain and even picked out Diaspro standing behind her looking all smug, all of them in their green and white uniforms, but no sign of Stella, which was probably why Diaspro was so happy, it was well known that she and Stella were rivals for the captain's position.

She had even checked the music room which Stella liked to visit now and then but only ran into Musa practicing with the school band. Her mind wandered back to their mission while she continued to search for her AWOL friend. Tecna and Flora were probably done by now but she wouldn't meet up with them till much later. She waved absentmindedly to Layla as she passed the girl's soccer field. Still lost in thought she didn't realize she had walked all the way over to the boys' field.

"Look out" she heard one of the boys call out and turned just in time to see a soccer ball coming straight to her, she narrowly dodged it, thanks to her good reflexes but lost her balance in the process dropping all her things to the floor.

"Great" she grumbled under her breath

"You okay?"

She looked up on hearing a familiar voice to see Riven walking towards her.

"Fine" she called back as she continued to stuff her things back into her bag with the assistance of Nabu who had arrived to help.

"Sorry about that, I really lost control of that one" said Brandon

She glared at him for a second as she stood up before taking a deep breath

"Its fine, I should have been paying more attention to where I was going"

"No, Brandon here should have been paying more attention to what he was doing" said Sky as he threw one of the balls they were practicing with at his best friend.

"Alright I get it; I just got a little distracted that's all, no harm done"

"You could have taken the girl's head of" said Sky angrily which earned him a glare from Bloom which went unnoticed by all but Riven.

"Luck for you, you're a lousy shot" said Nabu trying hold back a laugh

"Huh?"

"Imagine what it would have done to your reputation, sending two girls to the nurse's office in the same day."

Everyone except Brandon who turned red with embarrassment laughed out loud.

"Speaking of whom" said Bloom as she sobered down "I need to get back to finding Stella. Bye guys…See you at home" she called to Riven and hurried back into the school building.

"I'm bored" said Stormy as she played with the smoothie in front of her. The three sisters were sitting at a café opposite Gardenia Park.

"I know" said Darcy "this town is so dull, everyone here is so bright and cheery all the time. It's sickening" she shivered for emphasis

Icy sat still her eyes focused, playing with a stand of hair, something she always did when she was deep in thought. Her eyes shot up when she saw Flora walking past with a little girl in tow happily chatting away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said turning her attention back to her sisters.

"We should go, we have some planning to do" she stood up and walked out leaving the other to scrambling to catch up.

"There you are" exclaimed Bloom as walked into the school's computer lab to find Stella hard at work. "I've been looking all over for you"

"How come? I though we weren't meeting till later" she replied her eyes never leaving the screen

"True. But considering that you're supposed to have a sprained ankle, you really shouldn't be going home alone"

"Oh Brandon said he'd give me lift after practice"

"Did he now"

Stella looked up but only smiled.

"Looks like somebody has a thing for a certain jock"

Stella blushed "I do not, he just felt responsible that's all"

Bloom raised an eyebrow as she perched herself on the table

"Yeah well…you really should leave the whole teasing about relationships thing to me, you're no good at it" she huffed turning back to her seat

"So we're talking about relationships now are we?" laughed Bloom

"See I told you were no good, I would've come up with something way better" said Stella trying to keep a straight face

"That maybe so, but I figured since you seem to be working for once I'd give it a shot"

Stella pursed her lips and continued to stare at the screen.

"What are you working on anyways?" she asked as she peered over her shoulder at the screen. "Cheer moves?"

"Did you really think I was going to let Diaspro get one over me because of a "sprained" ankle did you?

"So you're trying to piece together some new moves, that's good but it would be even better if Amore wasn't doing all the work for you" she gestured to the compowder connected to the computer

"Hey, I'm not Tecna; I'm no good at all this computer stuff so excuse me if I need some help"

"Then maybe you should think of asking Tecna for help instead, cause that would be lot easier to explain, especially to Miss Griselda"

"Yeah, probably" she replied as she guiltily unplugged her compowder

"See you later" said Bloom as left the room laughing.

* * *

Once again I'm sorry for the wait but it really can't be helped.

Hope you liked it. Requests and Suggestions are more than welcome.

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 8**

Darcy sat in the office the three of them had been given at Trix headquarters going over the security detail for their five infamous friends.

"This is going to be harder than we expected"

"They really seemed to have stepped up their security measures haven't they" commented Icy looking up from the blueprints she was looking at

"As if the fact that they were in Omega wasn't bad enough"

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Stormy through a mouthful of chips

"It's simple" said Icy "Winx is getting stronger and they've begun to understand how we work, what Trix needs is something new and powerful and the Black Circle fits the bill"

"But why can't we just take them out ourselves?"

"Because my dear sister we need to lay low as much as possible, we have other more important things to take care of…remember" she added menacingly

"Icy take a look at this"

They both peered over Darcy's shoulder as she brought up an image on the monitor.

Icy's eyes went wide with excitement

"This is it. Sisters get ready we have a job to do"

The automatic door slid open to reveal Sky and Brandon. Both were dressed in beige body suits with a navy blue stripe down the front, blue-grey elbow and knee guards, blue and beige fingerless gloves, navy blue knee high boots and a light blue cape with circular fastenings. Sky's was blue and Brandon's green.

"Good job guys" said Timmy from where he sat at the controls; he wore the same uniform as the other two except his cape fastening was yellow.

"Now let's see how Riven and Nabu do"

They all looked through the screen as Riven and Nabu walked into the simulator both in their uniforms with red and purple respective fastenings.

"You guys ready"

They both gave him a thumbs up and he activated their training program.

They were both in the midst of their session fighting of monsters with their weapon of choice; Riven's being a red scimitar-styled phantoblade along with a phantom shield and Nabu's a purple phantostaff and were doing rather well when the simulation ended unexpectedly.

"Hey Tim what gives?"

"Sorry guys but director Saladin wants a word"

The two of the hurried up to the control room where they found their teammates accompanied by a short old man with long graying hair dressed in a beige suit and holding a dragon headed cane; a tall robust man with short angled brown hair and beard, he wad dressed in beige pants with blue bands and a navy blue vest shirt along with boots and silver armbands; a young man around the same age as them with long dark hair that was tied loosely, he wore the same uniform as them with a white fastening.

"Hello boys, I trust that you are all well"

The five of them nodded simultaneously

"Good to hear. I'm sorry to interrupt your training but there is a matter which I wish to discuss with you"

"What is it sir?" asked Timmy

"There's no need to be so serious Timmy, its nothing you have to worry about, at least I hope not"

The five of them looked at him curiously

"I've been reviewing your performance over the last year and I must say that overall the five of you managed to work well as a team however your last mission has forced me to make some decisions."

Each of them shared worried glances

"All five of you have shown me exactly how good you are on your own and how well you compliment each other as the team but the six of you accomplished something and that even the best of us may not have been capable of. On that note I have decided to reassign Helia to headquarters permanently and as of now he will officially be a part of this team. I trust this arrangement will work for the best"

They were all silent as Saladin and Codatorta left the room.

"That's awesome man" said Nabu being the first to break the silence as he and Helia clasped hands

"Yeah great to have you on board" said Brandon

"I'm really glad you're staying" said Timmy

I'm just glad we don't have to look for another teammate" said Riven in a slightly cold voice but he was smiling as they clasped hands as well

"Thanks guys"

Sky smiled and nodded.

An hour later the six of them were lazing around in the cafeteria as they waited for Codatorta.

"So Helia what are you going to do about school, now that you're going to be living here?" asked Timmy

"I transferred to an art school just outside town. It's a completely different atmosphere but it' got a really good program"

"So you're not going to miss Paris?" asked Nabu

"It's a beautiful city, yes and there's a lot to learn but I don't think I could've lived there very long"

"But think about it all that French food, not to mention all those lovely French girls"

"I believe that, Brandon is your area of expertise, not mine" he replied, laughter apparent in his voice

Just then a group of older agents walked past deep in a hushed conversation the only words that they could make out were "…Black Circle…" which made Helia sit up straighter.

"That's right, Helia you were on the team that captured them weren't you?" asked Timmy to which Heila only nodded

"So you actually had to fight these guys?"

"Kind of but believe me it wasn't easy. Codatorta and my uncle went on that mission personally"

"Wow. Serious much"

"Does that mean these guys are really as bad as we've heard"

"I don't know what you've heard but they're good. No probably the best at what they do, even if what they do well isn't very nice"

"They can't be that good, can they? They did get caught after all"

"They got caught Sky, because we were lucky. The five of them are in a league of their own they are unlike any of the other Hunters we deal with. Honestly sometimes I think the only reason we caught them was because they wanted to get caught"

"Okay so what do we know so far?" asked Bloom pacing in the conference room.

"We know that Trix attempted to teal something from the museum but we managed to stop them and they were caught" said Layla

"However before anyone could question them they mysteriously killed themselves and their belt buckles were missing" put in Musa

"The museum was attacked again the following night and this time the succeeded. Although no alarm was raised at the time and the theft was only discovered the following morning by the janitor. The thieves left absolutely no evidence behind" summarized Flora

"Digit was able to discover what the stolen item was" said Tecna rising from her seat with a remote.

"The necklace of Queen Amentia. She ruled over a place called Downland which was surrounded by wild wood making it almost inaccessible. I'm still working on where it might be situated today. And as to why they stole it. It doesn't have much of an economic value but since this is most likely Trix we're dealing with I had digit to a little research. There are a number of stories as to how the queen got the necklace but they all have one thing in common"

"And what's that?" asked Stella

"The necklace is supposed to have the ability to awaken a person's inner power so much so that it would manifest as some kind of superhuman ability depending on the person"

"That sounds useful"

"And what power do you think it would give you Stella? The power to super shop perhaps"

The others al laughed

"I'm not all about shopping you know" Stella huffed angrily

"Aw come on Stella we know that" said Bloom "We're just teasing you"

"Sides you have to admit you do shop a lot" said Musa

"True"

"So what do we do about the necklace?" asked Layla

"We need more information" said Bloom "We know very well that Trix is not about money but we don't know how big they are on legends, so the first thing we need to do is find out more about this necklace. Tecna can you find out where exactly this Downland is?"

"I've already started working on it, I should know in a day or two"

"That's good once you find out we're going on a little trip. In the meantime Stella, you and Musa go back to the museum and ask around, try and talk to the janitor especially. We need to know why no one in the museum was bothered about this particular collection"

"Got it"

"Layla, Flora go over the copies of the tapes again, see if we missed anything"

"Right"

"I'm going to look into what exactly happened that night, it just doesn't make sense that those people would kill themselves"

"Since when does anything Trix does ever do"

"They've never done anything like this before"

"But we've never exactly been able to catch them either now have we"

"Okay girls that's enough for now" said Griselda as she walked into the room "go home and get some sleep you can pick this up tomorrow, remember you have school in the morning"

* * *

My net connection's been down for a couple of weeks so I actually had time to write two chapters. I'm uploading this from a college computer right now but I don't know how long it will take for things to get sorted so I'll try and have the next chapter ready for you a.s.a.p but no promises as to how soon I'll be able to post it.

My apologies if the characters seem a little different especially Sky and Riven. I'm really sure why exactly but from what I have watched of the show I like Riven as a character better so I guess I'm a little biased. Sorry about that but it's an AU so it'll work.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks so much for all the reviews.

_**Chapter 9**_

Bloom was flying over a lake surrounded by thick wood; her friends were right behind her. They had come here many times and it was always the same and just like every other time they straight towards a castle in the distance, suddenly she found herself surrounded by darkness. She stopped moving and looked around but there was nothing, nothing but the vast blackness that surrounded her which seemed to draw closer almost enveloping her. She was all alone and fear began to take her over, she called out to her friends and her fear increased when she got no reply. She tried to call for help but lost her voice and grasping her throat she desperately looked for a way out.

"Bloom"

She looked around frantically as an echoing voice called out her name but saw no one.

"Bloom"

The voice called again, it was both enchanting and haunting at the same time.

"Come Bloom"

She saw it a bright light shining through the darkness; she flew straight towards it without hesitating. She pushed through shielding her eyes from the intensity of the light and soon found herself hovering over the lake once more but the sky was dark and her friends were nowhere around. But there hovering over the lake in front of her with open arms was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was tall and slender dressed in a sleeveless, long, flowing golden dress with bands on her arms along with a mask and feathered headdress with a tiara and was surrounded by a soft fiery, golden glow looking very much like an incarnation of the mystical firebird she had read about not long ago.

"Bloom" she called her voice soothing all anxieties

"Come Bloom"

"Wh…Who are you?"

"Come Bloom"

She stretched out her hand but before she could get any nearer the glow around the woman intensified so much so she was force to shield her eyes.

"Bloom, is everything okay sweetheart? You're awfully quiet"

"Yeah mom I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff that's all" she replied as she helped her mom restock pet food.

Her mom, Mariam looked over at her with a soft smile, she was dressed in a simple sky blue dress with a white apron with paw prints on it, her long red hair which both her daughters had inherited was tied to one side in a loose ponytail.

"You know you can always talk to me if something's bothering you"

"I know mom, but don't worry it's just uh…school stuff you know, no biggie"

"Alright then, why don't you go see if Maia and Stella need any help up front, I can finish up here.  
"Sure"

She carefully weaved herself out of the storeroom and was about to head into the front of the store when the phone in her mom's office rang and she ducked in to answer it.

"_Love And Pet_" she answered

….

"Oh hey Daph, mom's out back right now"

….

"Sure I'll tell her, see you later"

A couple of minutes later she found herself showing customers around the store and helping them pick out products for their pets. She loved coming to her mom's pet store as a little girl, she had even helped name it. And now that she worked here part time she loved it even more although as she soon realized it was a lot of work.

She looked over and saw Stella walking downstairs with a customer and a freshly groomed cat in tow dressed in one of Stella's latest collections.

She still couldn't believe her mom had let Stella talk her into letting her design her own line of pet accessories but they turned out to be a hit.

But Stella didn't stop there as soon as she had started working at the store she had set about designing uniforms the result of which was the orange dress with yellow bone patterns under a green shrug with orange shoes with pink fluff on top that she now wore and her own yellow and green polka dot top with a blue and pink sweater, pink shorts and yellow and pink sneakers with blue leg warmers. Her mom had absolutely loved them and had even let Stella design one for her although Maia, the old woman bloom had always looked up to as a grandmother who acted as caretaker and sometimes doctor to the pets kindly declined the offer.

Stella however was not to be stopped, she went ahead and designed outfits for the rest of the gang even though they worked at completely different places altogether. But she had somehow convinced them to wear her uniforms and after a while it just seemed to fit.

Bloom had just finished billing a customer when a familiar face walked through the door.

"Roxy, what a surprise, welcome to _Love and Pet_"

"Oh hi Bloom, do you work here?"

"My mom owns the store so I help out now and then. How can I help you?"

"Well my dad said I could have anything I wanted as a welcome home present and I've always loved animals and the store's website was really impressive so I thought I'd check it out"

"We have Tecna to thank for that, and if it's a pet you're looking for you've come to the right place. Come on"

"Hey Riven how's that one coming along?"

"Almost done Mac"

"Isn't that the fifth bike you've fixed this morning"

"Yeah so"

"Nothing I was just under the impression that the only reason you took this job in the first place was to get in some more riding time"

"I'll ride when I'm done here, besides don't you have work to do?"

"No just finished up, so once you're done we can hit the track before the next wave comes in"

"Hey guys"

Riven and Nabu looked up to see Brandon walk in to the garage.

"You ready to go?"

"Almost"

"Where's Sky?

"His dad wanted to talk to him, something about a party he has to go to tonight"

"Bummer. Then it's just the three of us"

"Yeah but Tim'll come by later"

"Done"

"Finally. Get your gear and let's go"

In another part of the world five notorious criminals walked out of the Omega Prison leaving the entire prison's electrical system shut down and all its other occupants unconscious. With victorious smirks on their faces they climbed into a TRIX helicopter along with the three girls who broke them out and flew away from the frigid terrain of their imprisonment. A few hours later everything in the prison returned to normal except one empty cell which had yet to be discovered.

* * *

I'm really sorry it took so long but I was really busy with tests and stuff. I just realized that none of them except for Stella have any last names so if anyone has any suggestions please do let me know coz I'm not all that happy with the ones I came up with. In the meantime I'll keep working on it.

I answer to all those questions about the plot I've been getting, I know it's a bit slow, that's coz I don't want to speed things up and loose control of the whole story. But don't worry the action is definitely going to heat up if the mystery doesn't get too confusing.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the late update but I'm finally done with exams and stuff and I'm back to writing. I'm sorry about the wait but hopefully I'll be able to make up for it with quick updates from now on.

This chapter continues where the last one left off.

Hope you like it.

**Chapter 10**

Flora hummed to herself as she went about arranging flowers in her aunt's flower shop. She loved plants and used to love helping out at her aunt's store whenever she came to Gardenia to visit but ever since their parents died a few years ago she and her sister and moved in with their aunt and uncle and she now worked part time at the store while Miele tagged along on Saturdays.

When Stella had gone on her little craze designing uniforms for _Love And Pet _she insisted on creating uniforms for the others as well even though they all worked at different places. Flora's consisted of a pink and green long sleeved top with floral print, a hot pink skirt and pink and green calf high boots topped off with a pink head band with a green clover on one side.

Her aunt had simply loved it and insisted she wear it to work at the same time kindly turning down Stella's offer for herself.

"Flora"

"Yes, aunt Vanessa"

"I need to take Miele to the dentist. Do you think you can manage the store for a while?"

"Of course"

"Alright then dear, we won't be long. Call if you need anything"

"Don't worry about it. Bye"

She waved them off and was about to head back in when a familiar face walked up to her

"Hey Flora"

"Layla, this is a surprise. Weren't you supposed to be working today?"

"Yeah, was just heading to the gym now. Why else would I be wearing this?"

Layla worked over at _Tides_ gym as part time trainer for beginners and just like the others wore one of Stella's creations.

Her uniform consisted of a green crop hoodie, which had pink fur trimming over a short-sleeved pink shirt along with light purple boyshorts with a green waistband and a pink bow. The outfit was completed with green socks and pink pumps.

"Just thought I'd drop by and see how things were"

"It's been a pretty slow day so far and no news from HQ yet."

"Hmmm…I guess we'll have to compare notes with the others later."

"Hopefully it's not as bad as we think."

"Hopefully. Well I gotta run. See you later"

"Yeah and don't forget we're going to the Frutti Music Bar to catch Andy's band"

Layla nodded and took off while Flora went back to setting up displays. A few hours later, she was busy putting together a bouquet when she heard someone come into the store.

"Welcome to _Linphea. How can I help…you?"_

She found herself standing face to face with a guy she had never seen before yet for some reason her heart started beating a lot faster. Something similar seemed to be happening to the boy in question as well he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Oh… Hi Flora"

"Tim…Timmy" she exclaimed as the clumsy genius stumbled out from behind his friend, her cheeks slowly turning red.

Timmy seemed to sense that something was off and assumed it was because his two friends hadn't met.

"Flora, this is Helia. He's an old friend of ours that's just moved into town. Helia this is Flora, we go to the same high school."

"It's nice to meet you" she said smiling as she regained her composure

"Likewise"

"So…was there anything in particular you were looking for"

"You see… we were on our way to the hospital to see my grandmother and I thought we'd pick up some flowers for her" explained Timmy

"Oh…is she alright?"

"She's fine now. Thanks for asking"

"That's good to hear. Come on let's see what we can find."

A few minutes later the two boys left with Helia being a lot quieter than normal unable to get the image of the girl with hair the color of honey out of his head.

Across town, Musa sat bored out of her wits behind the cash register at her dad's music store _Melody. _She was clad in is a hot pink, off the shoulder dress of sorts with cobalt blue straps and a low hanging belt and boots of the same color. Her hair was tied back in a single ponytail with a yellow hair tie. Another of Stella's creations.

"Another slow day…huh?"

She looked up to see Tecna staring at her through the computer.

"Oh hey Tec, what's up?"

"It was getting kinda dull around here as well so I thought I'd do some more research on you know what and I think I hit the jackpot, as would say in such a circumstance"

Tecna didn't exactly have a job, if she was not working on a project of her own she spent her free time at_ Binrax, _a technology company where her parents worked and was also responsible for creating websites for _Melody, Linphea and Love And Pet._ It was however good enough for Stella to design an outfit for her as well.

Tecna's "uniform" consisted of a blue striped corset and green capris with purple edges over which she wore a pink jacket along with a purple polka dotted hat and pink ballet flats.

"So let's hear it."

"I think that should be saved for a more secure location. But the reason I called was to tell you that I updated the site for your dad's store."

"You did?"

"Yes, I uploaded some of your songs and…"

"You did what?"

"Before you freak out, check it out for yourself. I have to go; I want to run by headquarters before we meet up later. See you"

"Yeah, Later".

* * *

Well that's it for now. I wasn't going to put this in originally but I got a lot of requests asking about the other girls as well as some from Flora/Helia fans so here it is.

The next chapter should be done in a couple of days and things are about to get more interesting.

Hope you liked this chapter. Please Review and let me know


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks so much for the reviews.

And Anonomous you're close but that's all I'm going to say for now.

**Chapter 11**

Sky sat by himself slowly sipping the drink in front of him as he lazily glanced at the elegantly dressed people around him. He had, not by choice, accompanied his parents to the opening of _Isis _a posh new jewelery store owned by Diaspro's family. He was currently sitting at the bar bored out of his mind as his mother mingled around with some of the other guests, mostly women , examining some of the pieces that were out on display and his father discussed business with some of his friends. He also saw Stella's father accompanied by his new fiance and he hoped the affair wouldn't turn ugly if they ran into Stella's mother who was also present.

At the top of the staircase stood Diaspro dressed in a red and white corset dress with puffy sleeves smiling smugly as she showed off a brilliant oval shaped necklace with a jewel the same citrine color as her eyes, the crown jewel of the collection

"Quite the princess isn't she?"

Sky turned to see a tall beautiful woman with curly blond hair wearing a simple floor length, yellow halter dress with gold rimmed spectacles over her blue eyes.

"She definitely believes she's one" he retorted

"Your Sky Prince aren't you? Heir apparent to the Eraklyon Corporation"

"Uh…yeah but how did you know that"

She laughed gently and picked up her own glass

"The whole point of your dad dragging you to these things is so that you meet people, not sit around moping because your friends are probably out having fun and your girlfriend's too busy showing off her bling to pay any attention to you"

"I…uh…You still have'nt answered the question"

"I'm with Domino Enterprises, we do a lot of business with Eraklyon it's my job to know who you are and it doesn't hurt that our dads are friends and all"

His eyes widened as she walked away , he was about to call out to her when a distraction appeared in the form of Diaspro pulling him to dance with her when he turned back she had disappeared in the crowd.

He kept an eye out for her all night to no avail, then just when he was about to give up he saw her standing across the room talking to his father accompanied by another man. He somehow managed to disentangle himself from Diaspro and confidently began to march across the room when suddenly the glass dome above them shattered sending everyone into a state of shock and frenzy.

Sky looked up from where he had ducked and quickly turned to see if his mother and Diaspro were alright before turning to the source of the commotion. Standing in the very center of the room were three people two men and a girl dressed in strange blue suits with red capes, helmets with antennae and a large P symbol on their chests.

"Guards" Diapro's father yelled and almost immediately armed guards began rushing through the entrances but the three intruders were not phased in the slightest. Sky quickly began tapping his watch until he realized that his mother had made him change in favor of something "more appropriate" which meant that he was not wearing his communicator and no back up.

"Do you really think your little toys can stop us?" said one of them as he drew out red feathers and aimed them at the glocks the guards carried like darts forcing them to drop them. The guards at the other end of the room raised their weapons only to have them knocked out of their hands by what looked like lipstick.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you" said the girl as she pulled out a few more from her handbag

One of the guards tried rushing them but was easily taken out by the third member of the team.

"We would love to stay and chat but business comes first"

He glanced over at the girl who nodded and pulled out a powder puff from her bag and threw it on the floor engulfing everyone in a cloud of pink smoke .

Sky tried to find them but the smoke stung his eyes and made it hard to breathe and just when he thought things couldn't get worse a loud scream pierced through the room.

"Diaspro" he choked out before trying to follow her voice.

Meanwhile the three intruders ran out the front door with Diaspro kicking and screaming

"Let go of me you…you big baffoon. Don't you know who I am. Just wait till daddy gets a hold of you"

"Does she ever shut up?" asked a little kid who sat up front as the three of them got into their car

"Why you little…"

The girl stuffed one of her powder puffs into her mouth to silence her

"Do we really have to take her with us?"

"No not really" said one of the guys as he leaned forward and pulled off her necklace before the other tossed her out of the car before speeding away.

"Why you…"

She shook her fists violently at the quickly retreating car but stopped when she saw Sky running out of the building

"Diaspro? Diaspro are you alright"

"Oh Sky" without warning she jumped into his arms and pretended to sob just as the rest of the party led by Diaspro's parents came running out as well.

On the other side of town the Frutti Music Bar was alive and humming as everyone was enjoying the new band

"Andy and the guys are really good, aren't they Brandon?"

"Uh…Brandon?"

"Let it go Nabu, you'd have to be a blond haired ray of sunshine to get his attention"

Riven nodded towards the dance floor where Bloom and her friends were dancing but Brandon's attention was fixed solely on Stella.

"Seriously dude either go talk to her or forget about her"

"Since when do you know s much about relationships"

"I may not know a lot about relationships but I do know Stella. And if you're going to mess with her I suggest you forget about it completely"

"What do you mean Riven?" asked Timmy

"Let's just say if he messes with one he'll have six very pissed off girls to deal with"

"And Riven knows what he's talking about" laughed Nabu

"Past Experience?" asked Helia

"Nah, I just live with one of them"

The guys joined in the applause as the band finished their last song for the night

"Hey, Bloom who's the new guy sitting with your broody cousin. He's cute"

"Huh…Sorry Stella I've never seen him before"

"Besides don't you like Brandon?" said Musa folding her hands in front of her a less than happy expression on her face

"I never said that. And your just mad coz I called Riven broody"

"Wha…What?" Musa exclaimed but couldn't hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks

"See you're blushing"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Girls…Girls…"Bloom tried to calm them down to no avail

"Everything alright ladies?" Asked Brandon as the five boys made their way towards the girls

"Oh hey Brandon" replied Bloom "Everything's fine…right girls?"

"Just peachy" Musa bit out in tone that clearly sated otherwise

"So guys who's you're friend?" asked Stella "I don't think I've ever seen you around here" she addressed Helia

"Uh…"

"Hey guys" said Layla interrupting what was at least for Helia a very awkward moment. His eyes lit up when he realized who was behind her.

"Hello Flora, it's nice to see you again"

"He...Helia" she squeaked

The rest of the girls shared a sly, knowing look as they watched the way the two looked at each other. The spell was ruined by Riven who uncremoniously stepped behind his cousin.

"You've already met Flora. This one…" he ruffled her hair much to her annoyance "is Bloom and the rest of the club includes Layla, Tecna, Stella and Musa. Girls, this is Helia."

"You call that introduction"

"Don't worry Stell, I'm sure Helia would love to hear all about you but I for one don't "

With that he made his way to the bar pulling Nabu along and leaving a fuming Stella behind who stared at his retreating back with her fists clenched

"Why you…you…"

"So…uh… what did you guys think of Andy's band?" asked Bloom trying to lighten the situation

"They were really good" Timmy piped up

"Yeah…didn't know they had it in em" Brandon smirked before he stepped aside to answer his phone

"They were good" said Stella "But I've seen better"

"Stella!"

"What? Our Musa's at least ten times better"

The rest of the girls laughed as Musa tried not to blush but failed

"Are you a musician then?" asked Helia

"I…uh...well…"

"Sorry to interrupt guys but we have to go. Tim go get the others we'll meet you at the car"

Timmy nodded and ran off to find the others while the girls shared confused looks

"Is everything alright?" asked Flora

"Uh…yeah…everything's cool. A friend of our's just called and he needs some help…you know…guy stuff"

Without another word the two of them raced for the door quickly followed by Riven, Nabu and Timmy

"What was that all about?"

"How rude?"

"Guy stuff. What a lame excuse?"

"But what do you think could have happened"

"I'm not certain but judging from Brandon's sudden change in behavior and tone it is more serious that he led us to believe"

" Hey girls" they all turned to see Roxy walking towards them with an empty tray in hand dressed in a white, midriff business shirt with a navy blue hem and navy tie along with a navy and lavender pinstripe miniskirt with a magenta belt and gold chain and buttons. Navy lace up ankle boots with magenta socks completed the look.

"Hey Roxy"

"Love the outfit"

"Thanks Stella. But it's not as good as the ones you designed"

"Obviously. Wait a moment when did you…"

"She came by the store this morning" explained Bloom "How is Artu doing?"

"So you're the one that adopted that little pest"

"Stella!"

"Don't mind her" soothed Flora "he's a darling, it's a shame people only want to adopt puppies. Good for you"

"And he's really taken to her"

"Thanks Flora. He's outback actually if you guys want to see him"

"Sorry Roxy" said Bloom after a quick look at her compowder "we've actually gotta go. I promised my dad we wouldn't stay out too late. Some other time maybe"

" Sure. Guess I'll see you guys on Monday"

"Bye Roxy"

"Later"

"See you"

* * *

That's it for now, hope you guys like it. Next chapter should be up soon.

Please Review and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks so much for all the reviews.

This is for all those who were asking about the group that stole the necklace, I'll probably mention who they are later on in the story but they're not original characters. They're not exactly major characters in the show and only made an appearance once in season 2 but I thought it would be fun to use them.

**Chapter 12**

Icy stared out of the window of the penthouse apartment she shared with her sisters absentmindedly playing with the necklace Darkar had presented her. It was a quiet evening and it had been a while since she and her sisters had some time to themselves. Ever since the plan had been put into motion they had been on edge flawlessly moving from one step to the next, each step carefully calculated and executed with perfect precision. However the unfortunate incident at the museum had alerted Winx to their movements and they had to slow down their pace.

Baltor, Darkar and Mandragora were certain that they were none the wiser of Trix's plans and would approach the incident as no more than an attempted robbery. It made her want to laugh, they continued to underestimate Winx failing to understand that it was the sole reason for their numerous failures. She was not going to make the same mistake, as much as she would have liked to look the other way Winx was a real problem and had to be dealt with and as much as she thought of it as a hassel deep down she was looking forward to confronting them.

The music blaring from the other room alerted her to Stormy's presence but the lack of complaining about the volume told her Darcy wasn't back from her search for the perfect pair of shoes. The thought of the three of them living like normal teenagers was strange, fact of the matter was they weren't normal, far from it actually.

The three of them, though not sisters by birth and been brought up together and ever since they could remember had been trained and prepared to one day lead Trix. It had never bothered them because they didn't know any other way of life, it didn't matter that they didn't have friends, they had each other. What worried her now was that this was the first time the three of them were on their own not having to return home to their grandmothers as soon as their given assignment was completed. For the first time they had a chance to be normal and she could tell her sisters were enjoying it and she wasn't sure if they would be able to leave it behind and go back to being the hardhearted Trix agents they were and one day be the leaders of one of the most powerful criminal organizations in the world and if the plan was successful probably even rule the world someday.

She mulled over the so called grand plan and a frown crept on to her face. The objective was clear enough and she would be a fool to argue on that basis but it was the alliance with the 'Black Circle' that troubled her. The Hunters, although they were well known and feared in the underworld they were not powerful enough to rival Trix but the 'Black Circle' the top five of their organization were in a league of their own. When she had first read the file she was impressed and thought they could make an interesting asset but after meeting them in person she wasn't so sure anymore.

The one with the mohawk was particularly annoying, he seemed like the least experienced of the group but he did not hide the fact that he believed himself superior to Trix. Then there was the stocky, blond one with the cowboy hat who seemed to love destroying things as much as Stormy did. The third member of their little troupe put her off the moment he began eyeing their new gifts and his appearance with his mousy hair tied in a pigtail and beard did nothing to recommend him. The red-head was the one that did most of the talking and he made it seem like he was their leader. He conveyed their gratitude for being broken and assured them of their cooperation but she was sure even though she didn't know why under all his assurances he was mocking them and was certain he had a plan of his own somewhere up his sleeves. While she was certain she didn't like the four of them she wasn't afraid of them, they might think they were superior but she was sure that Trix could keep them in their place. It was the fifth member that troubled her. For as long as she had been in his company he stayed still wrapped up in a cloak without making a single sound. The lower half of his face was covered in a mask that further concealed his appearance. However a strong aura emanated from him one that sent chills down her spine and that was saying something, for the first time she was afraid of someone other than her grandmothers.

The sound of sirens stirred her out of her thoughts and she looked up with a start, just in time to catch a glimpse of police cruisers speeding past on the streets below.

"Hey Ice check this out"

Stormy burst out of her room and turned on the television, she fumbled with the remote till she found the channel she was looking for and Icy's eyes narrowed as she watched a news story unfold.

_Good evening folks, this is Stacy Collins reporting live for Channel 6 news. I'm standing outside Isis, the hottest new jewelry store in town which has just been robbed. Tonight was supposed to be a night of celebration with the long awaited opening of Isis finally at hand however celebrations were marred when three unidentified felons literally crashed into the party and allegedly kidnapped the daughter of Howard Wheton, the owner of Isis, Diaspro. But what appeared to be a kidnapping attempt turned into the theft of a priceless piece of the collection on display. The Eye of Isis._

A large image of a necklace with an oval citrine pendant came up on screen, in the background policemen could be seen hurrying in and out of the building while out front Diaspro was shown being comforted by her mother and some other guests.

Icy's eyes went wide when she saw the necklace and her fists clenched when the image changed to that of the shattered glass dome.

"Call Darcy" she ordered without even looking at her sister "tell her to meet us at headquarters"

She then marched out of the apartment with Stormy hurrying to catch up with her. The forgotten television remained on while the reporter on screen began an interview with Diaspro.

"_I was so...scared..." Diaspro mumbled into the microphone in between sniffs and snobs_

_First there was this horrid smelling smoke and then out of nowhere this...this guy just grabbed me and I tried to fight back...I really did but he was just too strong for me...and then they threw me into trying...to...ki...ki..kill me..._

"Stella!" Layla reprimanded her friend who had just turned off the screen before snatching the remote away and turning it back on.

"Why do we have to watch Diaspro's bad acting anyway?"

"Stella, Diaspro maybe uh...exaggerating the situation a little but that doesn't change the fact that what happened was very real"

The girls were at Winx headquarters. Tecna, Bloom and Musa were hunched over Tecna's laptop while the others watched the news

"Flora's right Stel, whatever problems we may have with Diaspro aside, someone did break into that store"

"Alright, I get it, I get it but why are we watching this at all, but it's just petty thieves that's what the police are there for. We can't be expected to stop Trix and do their job for them"

"She's got a point"

"Layla!"

"Just saying"

"What's to say Trix isn't behind this?"

"Ah! Elementary my dear Musa, Trix although there is much to be said about their choice of outfits, have a certain class. They prefer their crimes to go unnoticed until the very last moment. Trix maybe a lot of theings but one thing their not is flashy"

"And that definitely counts as flashy" Layla murmered as the screen once again held the image of the shattered dome

"So not who?"

"Why does it matter? If it's not Trix then it's not our problem"

"I'm not so sure about that Stella."

"Fine. Watch it if you want I am not wasting my time here" she yelled before storming out of the room

"Stella"Flora called out gently but she paid her no heed.

"O...Kay what was that about? I'm not a big fan of Diaspro either but isn't she over-reacting a bit"

"It's not Diaspro that's bothering her"

"What do mean Bloom?"

"See for yourselves"

The girls took a closer look at the screen particularly the background which showed Stella's father with one arm around Cassandra and the other holding Chimera.

"Should one of us go after her?"

"No let her be for now I'll talk to her later, let's focus on the case"

"What do you think about this Bloom?"

"I don't know Flo it's all so confusing"

"Then I suggest you forget about it"

"Ms. Griselda" the girls chorused as she walked in carrying a file

"What do you mean Ms. Griselda? Isn't that why you called us here?"

"Of course not. We do not investigate common crimes unless they are sufficiently suspicious. And where is Stella?"

"She had to run out for a bit, she'll be right back"

"Alright. Layla turn that thing off, the rest of you gather round"

The girls did as they were told but they were not very sure of what was going on

"Okay then first thing tomorrow morning you leave for Callais. Your mission includes investigating a top secret global research center. Two of their scientists working on a classified project have gone missing. Find them. You report here at 7, rest assured as usual your parents will be adequately informed."

The girls stood as she left but did not attempt to leave themselves.

"What do we do now Bloom?"

"You guys up for a little off the record sleuthing" she replied with a smile on her face

"But Miss Griselda..."

"I know Flo but there's something about this robbery that bothers me"

"What's that?"

"Think about it, this case is a lot like our museum case"

"How?"

Bloom walked over to one of the blank screens in the conference room they were using and plugged in her compowder.

"Okay Lockette, do your thing"

The screen whirred to life and an image of the museum came up on screen

"Tecna"

"Right"

A few seconds later the screen was divided between the museum and Isis

"Alright so we know that both these places were robbed and in both cases the target was jewelry"

"Yeah Trix was clearly responsible for one and we're assuming that this was someone else"

"True. But in both cases the thieves had the opportunity to steal a lot more than a single piece of jewelry but they didn't"

"Our conclusion for the museum case based on evidence was that Trix was responsible and further investigation suggested that it was not the worth of the piece but the piece itself that they were after"

"Exactly and in this case they weren't after the jewelry they were after the Eye of Isis just like Trix was after Amentia's necklace"

"But we're pretty sure it wasn't Trix coz Stella's right, this just isn't their style"

"They could have hired someone to do it"

"Unlikely"

"So what does that mean?"

"It means there's al ot more going on than we understand"

"So what do we do now?"

"We do what we do best. Layla go get Stella I'll meet you in the garage we're going to check out the crime scene. Flora you and Musa drop by the precinct see if you can get anything from them, be discreet. Tecna look into everything you can find on the Eye of Isis and see if you can connect it to Amentia's necklace. Whatever we find out tonight we sit on, we'll go into it after tomorrow's mission."

"You do realize we're breaking the rules"

"Yeah but I'd rather take this chance than loose out on some valuable clues"

"Don't worry Bloom" said Flora as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder "We're with you...right girls?"

"Right" chorused three voice

"Alright then Winx let's get to it"

Tecna watched as the four of them left before turning the news back on

_The Police haven't found any convincing evidence about who the perpetrators were but they have confirmed that all the other jewelry is accounted for and will shortly be moved to a safer location. All the guests have been evacuated and sent home. Mr. Wheton has denied further comment but has announced that he will answer all queries at a press conference tomorrow morning. In the meantime we are left to wonder who are these criminals? Will they strike again? And perhaps the most important question Why did they steal one necklace when they had the opportunity to clean out a whole store. This is Stacy Collins..._

"Hey, what gives I was watching that?" Nabu exclaimed as Brandon snatched the remote from him and turned of the screen

"We've got work to do"

"Work that involves this robbery" said Riven before taking the remote back and switching back to the news making sure the volume was muted.

"Sorry guys I'm just a little worried about Sky"

"Where is he anyways?"

"With Diaspro"

"Any luck Tim?" asked Riven as he walked up to the resident genius who was trying to hack into the security cameras' at Isis.

"No there seems to be some kind of disturbance in the cameras' frequency I can't get in"

"So what now...we've got nothing to go on. We don't even know who we're looking for" asked Nabu as he began pacing.

"What about Sky? He must have gotten a pretty good look at these guys, Helia could probably give us a sketch"

"Sure but I think we should focus on their motive right now"

"Uh...wouldn't that be robbery"

"No Helia's right, if it was just make a few bucks they would've taken a lot more than just one necklace. My guess is they were after that piece particularly"

"Sorry Riven but that doesn't make any sense. Why go after one piece when they could have emptied the entire show room."

"Or maybe they couldn't"

"Nabu?"

"Think about it. The girl on the news said they were transferring the jewels to a safe location. So..."

"So they might've planned to hijack the transport. Nabu that's genius" Exclaimed Brandon

"Timmy see if you can find us a route"

Helia stood at the back as Timmy and Brandon tried to find the most likely route the transport van would take. However his expression was less that satisfied.

"What's up?"

"I'm not so sure about this. I have a feeling you're right about this and going after the transport van is a waste of time"

"Maybe but we have to cover all our leads. We don't even know if we should be getting involved at all"

"That's true but there's something about his that's just..."

"Fishy"

"Yeah"

"Well you're usually not wrong about these things so we let Brandon and Nabu take the truck while we scope out the crime scene. Timmy can randevouz with Sky and catch up with them."

"Sounds like a plan" said Nabu as he joined the two of them

"Okay listen up guys" said Brandon taking the lead

"You sure you're okay with this"Nabu whispered to Riven

"Yeah...let him call this one"

"They're keeping this transfer low key so Nabu and Riven will follow them from the store. Try and get a tracking chip on them so Timmy can monitor it from here. Helia and I will check out Isis see if we can get a copy of the video footage. Sky's out. Alright let's go"

"You're going on a stealth mission?" asked Riven uncertainly

"Yeah why?"

"No reason just checking"

Timmy got back to work as the rest of them began to leave.

"Hey Tim could you look at a couple of more channels see how big this thing is?" Riven called back

"Sure. Want me to look for anything in particular?"

"No just keep an eye out let us know if something turns up"

"K"

"You still think this is a good idea"

"Let's just hope security's a little thin on the inside"

Back inside Timmy surfed through several news bulletins most of which kept repeating the same thing until he came to Channel 10

_Eye witnesses say that there were three thieves two men and a woman and apparently they were dressed like superheroes although in this case the term super villain is probably appropriate. However the substance used to hide the felons' activities seems to have had an effect on the memories of all those who inhaled it. We conflicting reports of the style and colors of these suits and since they're faces were partially obscured no definite descriptions are available. The police are hoping that the security footage will shed some light on who these masterminds are and eventually tells us if they're working alone or part of something much bigger. In the meantime..._

"Well done my friends" said an overweight, balding man of Asian descent as he turned off his television. He turned his chair around and looked at his five strangely dressed companions, four of them wore blue suits along with helmets and long red capes with and a 'P' symbol on the chests. The fifth who towered over the rest wore a metallic suit with the same 'P' on his chest and a red scarf. On his desk lay a beautiful citrine necklace, the Eye of Isis.

"Although I have one concern the cameras..."

"Don't worry I took care of it"piped up the youngest of the group who was barely twelve or thirteen

"Well then everything seems to be in order. I humbly welcome the five of you to our family of techno ninja's"

"Thank you Mr. Yoshinoya, Sir. We will not disappoint you"

"I know you won't Ben. For now go home and rest I will send for you when you are needed"

The moment the door closed behind them Yoshinoya reached for the phone and dialed a number. As he waited for someone on the other end to answer he picked up the necklace and examined it closely.

"Hello...Yes...I have it"

* * *

That took longer than I thought but I think this one turned out pretty good.

Hope you guys liked it as well. Please Review and let me know what you thought.

Also I'm still debating on the powers/no powers issue so if you have a preference let me know coz I have to make a decision soon.

Thanks again to all those who reviewed, the next chapter should hopefully be done in a day or two.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks so much for all the reviews.

Sorry about the wait but I was having trouble with my internet connection.

Just a heads up, I've changed the character category from Bloom to winx club, as it has rightly been pointed out to me that the story focuses on all six of them and not just Bloom.

**Chapter 13**

"Alright then girls" said Bloom as she slung on her backpack "Tecna, Flora and I will check out the lab. Layla, Musa, Stella you three each pick a scientist and check out their pads. We'll meet back on the plane."

"Got it" they replied as they grabbed their own similar flower shaped backpacks as well

"It's time" their pilot called out

"Let's go"

One by one the six girls jumped out of the plane and simultaneously activated their jet packs. Their backpacks split open to reveal the engine while wings unfolded from each half.

"I am so loving these new jetpacks" said Stella happily as she showed off her new wings which were lined in light purple with light purple, violet, and cyan stars against a yellow background with three gold stars sticking out along the sides.

"Professor Avalon said that they should help with maneuverability and improve aerodynamics" said Tecna as she admired her own which were lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom.

Flora twirled around with her leaf-shaped wings which were lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings faded from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf 'piercings' along the sides. "And professor Whizgiz said that they have some special features as well"

"They're also faster" Layla as she zoomed around them in her arch-shaped wings lined in turquoise green, with a shifting sea green and ocean blue-designed background.

"They kinda make us look like fairies" said Musa though it was hard to tell whether she was happy about it or not as she examined her own wings which were shaped like music notes and were lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside.

"What's wrong with fairies?" demanded Stella

"C'mon guys" Bloom intervened extending her own 'B' shaped wings which were lined in blue with a pale blue interior, while pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorated the wings themselves.

"We've got a job to do"

"Speaking of which" said Stella as she checked the addresses on her compowder "I'm gonna scope out number 3, its more my side of town. Have fun girls"

"You two going to be okay" Bloom asked Musa and Layla as they watched Stella fly off.

"We're good"

"K then we'll see you later"

Bloom, Flora and Tecna flew off towards the lab with Tecna in the lead while Musa looked up the remaining two addresses on her compowder.

"So shall we flip for it?"

A few minutes later Bloom, Tecna and Flora touched down outside an abandoned warehouse.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" asked Bloom standing with her hands on her hip as she took in the building with its boarded up windows, chipped paint and doors barely hanging on to their hinges.

"These are definitely the coordinates Miz. Griselda gave us" replied Tecna checking her compowder

"Then let's a closer look" said Flora as she pulled out a case of contact lenses

"M-Ray lenses nice"

Flora used the lenses to scan through the building but found nothing. Just as she was about give her friends the bad news when she saw the outlines of two men walking through a door on the lowest floor and were heading towards the door.

"Someone's coming" she whispered

"Okay girls get ready. Stealth mode"

They activated the stealth mode on their suits which immediately turned them invisible before crouching behind a stack of trash cans. Quietly they watched as two men with white lab coats hanging off their arms walked out of the building and drove away in a blue SUV.

"Guess this place isn't as abandoned it looks" said Bloom stepping out from behind the trash cans while deactivating her stealth mode.

"Whatever's going on in there it's in the basement and I can't see anything from here"

"Let's check it out then"

"Hold on a sec" said Tecna stopping her friends from moving any further

"What's wrong?"

She pulled out a purple, oval shaped perfume bottle and sprayed a little. Immediately a swirl of green smoke illuminated hundreds of fine laser beams that crisscrossed across the entryway like a net.

"Motion detectors?"

"Well it is a high security lab; they've probably got cameras in there as well"

"Assuming we get past the motion detectors that's going to be a problem, our stealth mode won't last very long"

"I may have a solution for that" said Tecna as she dug through her backpack for some barrettes.

"Professor Palladium and I have been working on these, they emit high frequency electromagnetic waves which should disrupt the camera's long enough for us to pass by"

"Awesome" said Bloom as she accepted hers "now all we need is anti-gravity boots and we're all set"

"Those are still in the works but we do have our antigravity propulsion rings" said Flora as she slipped on a rose shaped ring before rising a few inches into the air

"I hate these things" Bloom complained as she stared at her own heart shaped ring, Tecna having already slipped on her triangle shaped one hovered in the air beside her.

"Come on Bloom we have a mission to complete"

"Yeah but I don't have a lot of control over these things, I always end up with my feet over my head"

"Relax Bloom we're here to help now come on before anyone else shows up"

"Fine"

She slipped on her ring and at once felt the weightlessness that came with it and before she knew it she was floating in the air though not quite the way she wanted to.

"I told you this would happen" she said as she dangled upside down

"Don't worry we got you" said Flora as she and Tecna reached out to help straighten her out while trying not to laugh. They then pulled her along as they made their way to the door. Tecna quickly hacked into the access panel and they were in.

"Oof" cried Bloom as she landed on the floor hard

"Don't worry Bloom you'll get the hang of it" said Flora sweetly as she offered her a hand

"Yeah well…."

"Sssh someone's coming"

They ducked behind some crates as a door slid open and a group of people carrying briefcases walked out.

Meanwhile Layla walked around the streets blissfully taking in the beautiful city that Calais was. Although at the moment she was strolling down an empty road in the suburbs as she tried to find the home of one Dr. Rodrigo Hernandez. To avoid being seen she had landed in a secluded spot in the general area of the address Tecna had given her and after a quick change of clothes courtesy of her compowder she set off but so far was having no luck at all. However there was one thing she would have to admit, the houses here were beautiful.

She was about to call Tecna to check if she the right address when she almost walked past a dainty little cottage with a beautiful garden extending before it. She double checked the address on her compowder and smiled.

"It's about time"

The only problem was she now had to figure out how to get in without being noticed by the neighbors.

In another part of town Musa had just landed on the roof of the apartment building of Dr. Francis Moreau. After a quick check to make sure no one had seen her she used her compowder to quickly change into civilian clothes before heading downstairs. When she reached his apartment she was surprised to find the door unlocked. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a red boom box and cautiously entered the room.

"Phew and Tune says my room is a mess"

The apartment was small with only a single room, kitchen and bathroom and the entire place was a mess. Clothes were strewn across the floor and every other surface, leftover food cartons surrounded the couch and from the stench she could tell they had been there for days. Drawers were half open, tables and chairs were overturned and papers were scattered everywhere.

She pulled out her compowder and allowed it to scan the entire room

"So what do you think Tune, was someone searching for something or is this guy just a pig?"

She watched the screen as an image of the room was overlaid with a graph and several calculations took place simultaneously.

"Well?"

"There is no conclusive pattern to suggest that someone was looking for something, the items seem to have been displaced over time. So yes he is a lot like a pig"

"Thanks Tune" said Musa trying not to laugh, how a virtual assistant was so affected by messes she would never understand. But the laughter faded as soon as clipped the compowder shut and she was once again faced with a messy not to mention smelly apartment.

Stella gracefully landed on the balcony of Prof. Linden Slovack's penthouse suite. As a force of habit she looked around to make sure no one had seen her and proceeded to try and open the glass paneled door only to find it locked.

"Nothing a lock-picking hairclip won't fix" she said as she pulled out a star shaped clip from her hair and forced it into the lock which clicked open almost instantly.

She stepped into the room and a broad smile found its way onto her face. The living room she had just stepped into was huge and spotless. It was filled with expensive furniture and looked like it was picture out of one of those dream home magazines her mother read.

"Now this is more like it. If only all crime scenes were as clean as this one"

She one last look around before pulling a mini camera out of her belt and began snapping away

Back at the warehouse Bloom, Flora and Tecna were still crouched behind the crates as they debated the best way of getting into the labs.

"All I can see is a staircase leading straight down" said Flora staining her eyes to see through the metal door "And it's pretty narrow too so if someone comes up even stealth mode won't be of any use"

"What's the ceiling like?" asked Bloom

"It's pretty high, considering it's a downward descent. Why?"

"Well we could always hang on to that" she replied flexing her fingers

"If you're talking about the gloves" said Tecna "forget about it they're either too sticky or not sticky enough. Its way to risky"

"That's true" said Flora as she thought back to the time Stella blew their cover when she fell and crashed into the Trix operatives they were spying on. And the Layla almost got captured because she couldn't get free in time to escape after they were found out.

"Got any better ideas?"

"Yeah…look"

The two of them turned in the direction Tecna pointed out and saw four workmen dressed in dusky blue jumpsuits and hats come unload a crate of cardboard boxes. They each picked one up and proceeded to carry it through the metal door and down the stairs.

Tecna quickly aimed her compowder at the retreating back of one of the workers and scanned his uniform before turning it on herself and then her friends.

"C'mon" she said running over to the boxes

Flora and Bloom rolled up their hair as best they could and pulled down their hats to cover their faces better before following her.

Their descent in to the lab was quiet and luckily they did dot run into anyone heading up.

"What do you suppose is in these things?" asked Tecna as they stashed the boxes in the nearest broom closet

"I'm not sure if I want to know" Flora whispered as she checked the corridors

"It's clear. Where do we go from here?"

"I'm not certain, blueprints of the lab were not inlcuded in the case notes"

"Don't worry Lockette can handle this" Bloom whispered as she pulled out her compowder and punched in a few details. A few seconds later a bow shaped arrow appeared on the screen and spun around like a compas before settleling in one direction.

"This way C'mon"

The three girls quietly made their way down the corridors with Bloom in the lead. Surprisingly they didn't run into anyone.

"It's right up ahead" said bloom leaning up against the wall "But it's guarded"

"How many?"

"Two"

"This should do the trick" said Tecna as she pulled out a purple ball from her backpack. She pushed down the button in the middle and set it on the floor where it rearraged itself into a mini robot and ran down the corridor. A minute later they heard a loud explosion and almost instantly the guards were running down the corridor towards it.

"Let's go"

"It's locked, we need an access guard"

"There's no acess point I can't hack it"

"Relax I got it covered" said Bloom as she slipped off the bracelet she wre on her left hand and figeted with it a bit till she opened up a flat key card and swiped it through. The door opened and the three of them rushed in and slamed the dor behind them.

"Is that the new Multifunction Charm Bracelet?" asked Tecna as Bloom returned the bracelet to her wrist.

"Yeah, that ghost key came in kind of handy huh? But what was that thing you used?"

"It's part of the new line of gadgets Professor Palladium and I are working on, we haven't come up with a name for it yet"

"So what exactly are we looking for in here?" asked Flora as she began walking around the laboratory they were now in

"For scientists they were pretty old school" said Tecna as she leafed through several handwritten reports

"We should get copies of those just in case" said Bloom as she walked between tables with varous chemicals on them

"I got it" said Flora as she pulled out a pink pen from her bag and began scanning the sheets by gliding the pen over them horizontally. "You gotta love these Copy Cat Pens"

Tecna smirked as she plugged in her compowder and began copying all the files that were on it. It was strange to hear the girl who would probably never cheat in her life say something like that.

"There aren't any cameras in here"

"That would make this place ideal to kidnap them from"

"But there are cameras outside and security's pretty tight, it would be almost impossible to get away with it unless they walked out of here on their own power. It would be much easier to abduct them from their homes"

"That is if they were even abducted in the first place. All we know is that they're missing"

"And there are no signs of a struggle or anything like that and from the look of the dust in here I'd say they just stopped coming in" Bloom remarked as she slid a finger over a dusty counter top"

"We might be able to find some answers in their research"

"Hopefully"

Bloom walked around the land for bit but didn't find anything suspicious. She was about to join her friends when a piece of shattered glass glinting on the floor caught her attention. She took a closer look and found a shattered frame, the picture was of four young students standing outside walked looked like a college building. Three of then she recognized as younger versions of their missing scientists but the fourth was a young woman wearing dark make up whom she had never seen before. She stood up without taking her eyes away from the picture but was forced to when a green glow emanating from a crack in the wall drew her in. She gently ran her hand against the side of the wall and to her surprise it gave way and swung open revealing a hidden room. The contents of that room made her eyes go

"Uh…guys I think you might want to see this"

"What is it Bloom?" asked Flora as she came up behind her friend but stopped short at the door

"Did you find…some…thing?"

The entire room was filled with shelves lined with jars filled with some kind or greenish-orange, luminescent liquid with something inside them.

"What do you suppose those things are?"

"Insects"

"Insects?" Bloom and Flora exclaimed at the same time

"Yes, their research project concerns insects"

"I'm not sure I like where this is going"

"Uh… guys I think we've got a problem"

"What is it?" asked Bloom as she and Tecna hurried over to where Flora was standing next broken jar

"Let's get a sample of that stuff and send it back to HQ" said Bloom as she pulled out her compowder and scanned the room for any signs of movement.

Tecna ran back into the main room to unplug her compowder and cover up their tracks while Flora used a dropper to take a sample of the liquid oozing on the floor.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you guys like it.

I need to go back to both shows to iron out some details so the next chapter might be a while. Hopefully it'll be done by next week.

Please Review and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews.

I'm really sorry about the wait but I was swamped with school work for the past couple of months.

**Chapter 14**

Stella tapped her pencil against her desk as she stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of her. Her eyes traveled from the sheet to a frame that was propped up on her desk, in it was a photograph of a young girl dressed in a sparkly pink dress with a tiara on her head, her blonde hair tied up in pigtails. Standing next to her was a woman with long blonde hair wearing a simple light blue dress and behind them with his arms around the two was a man with brown hair and amber eyes.

She sighed and turned her attention back to the paper and began writing. She got as far as her name and the title of her assignment and stopped as her mind drew a blank. She growled with frustration and sat up so suddenly that her chair toppled over, she threw down her pencil and stalked over to her bed and threw herself onto it burying her face in her pillows, looking up only when her pet poodle, Ginger prodded her with her nose. She gathered Ginger into her arms and straightened up, resting her back against the headboard.

Try as she might she could not get over her parent's divorce. It hurt every time she saw her mother flirting with men she barely knew and her father, he went a step further and was actually getting ready to marry someone else. She blamed them for being selfish, for thinking about themselves instead of her, their daughter. Her father did not even think to ask her how she felt about having Cassandra for a step-mom and even worse Chimera for a sister. To top it all off she had to write as essay on her family for English. She had put it off long enough but with the due date looming over her she was struggling to write something down. She almost wished they would get called for a mission but she groaned as an afterthought as her mind drifted back to her last two missions.

It had taken a while for Bloom to convince her to go to Isis but she had given in after all she wasn't going to let the "witches" stop her from doing her job. The three of them had quickly made their way to Isis and with a little help of their molecular separating perfume and their bungee belts they made their way into the main hall through the large tarpaulin that now covered the giant hole in the dome.

Once inside they split up and began searching for clues. Layla went to the find the surveillance room to see if she could get any footage for Tecna to look at. While she and Bloom looked around the hall.

"Hey Stell take a look at this"

She walked over to Bloom and peeped over her shoulder

"A powderpuff?"

"Your the expert with these things" said Bloom as she placed the puff in her hands and went to take a better look around the room.

Stella examined it and then brought it up to her nose hesitantly smelling it before holding it at arms length while her face screwed up in disgust.

"Definitely cheap" she coughed out as she pulled out her compowder and dropped it in the scanner for Amore to analyse.

"It will take a while to analyse the exact components but I do have enough to find other trace elements"

"Good" said Stella she bagged the puff and slipped it into her backpack before waving her compowder around so that Amore could scan the whole room"

"There are trace elements all over the floor and the walls"

"That's a pretty large area for something so small" said Bloom as she joined her carrying two red feathers and a tube of lipstick.

"They must had more than one, we're lucky the cops missed this. What do you have there?"

"Found them embedded in the wall"

"Huh?...lipstick does not get stuck in a wall"

"Nor does it shoot laser beams"

"Fine, I'm gonna take a look in the next room you finish up here" and with a sweep of her hair she walked out of the room.

Stella walked around the store examining all the rooms with the help of a flashlight concealed within a sun shaped ring. All the display cases were intact but empty. She found nothing out of the ordinary and deduced that whatever happened was concentrated in the main hall.

As she made her way back to join the others she heard a noise coming from the room up ahead and immediately turned off the light and activated her stealth mode. She slowly crept forward through the darkness but could not see much. She heard muffled voices not far away from where she stood and cautiously moved forward.

She squinted in the dark trying her hardest to see who was there, Bloom had called in via her compowder and said she was helping Layla out so it definitely was not her, the question was who was in there. As far as they knew all the guards were stationed outside.

She turned sharply when she heard what sounded like fabric flapping against the wind but saw nothing. She took a few steps backwards then froze as she walked into something, she held her breath not daring to move. She knew she was too far from the wall and whatever it was, it was not a display case. Her body tensed as she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She screamed and instinctively shoved her elbows back into the person behind her and as soon as she felt the arm drop she ran out of the room barely registering the painful groan that came from her assailant.

Back in her room she hugged Ginger closer, that was not a good night. Luckily they had their stealth modes to fall back on and with some quick thinking on Bloom's part they were able to get out before the guards ran in to investigate. She was thankful that Bloom and Layla did not reveal the details to the others, although she was certain Bloom was largely responsible for that. It had hurt her pride as a secret agent to freak out at something like that and risk blowing their cover. What to her most was that when she thought about it she was not afraid of the person just startled and way too tense from all that happened earlier. She closed her eyes and found a sense of comfort in the presence of whoever that was, something she would never admit out loud because honestly it sounded silly even to her.

Across town at the Specialist's headquarters Brandon was wearing himself down beating up punching bag which barely shook with his half-hearted punches. He screwed up big time and what was worse Riven had to take the heat for it. His last punch barely grazed the side of the bag before her collapsed face down on the mat below. Breathing heavily he turned his head but made no attempt to stand.

The night in question had started out on a good note but he was so focused on helping Sky that he did not stop to think about his decisions. He completely ignored his teammates' doubts and rushed ahead without even consulting them properly.

Once they had got to Isis, getting inside was a piece of cake thanks to their molecular transfer thingy that Timmy had created. They were in the main room which was now empty and Helia set about scanning the room for clues while he contacted Riven and Nabu. There was a disturbance in the connection and he fumbled around in the dark trying to get better reception and almost dropped one of the glass cases when he walked into a display stand.

"Be careful" hissed Helia from somewhere in the darkness

"Sorry my bad"

Helia then left to see if he could find anything in one of the other rooms while he continued to look around completely forgetting that he had night vision glasses on him. He took a step forward and then froze as he felt something or rather someone brush up against him. He hesitantly reached out and found himself wrapping his arm around a slim waist. The next thing he knew was someone screaming bloody murder while he kneeled over from being jabbed in the gut by someone's elbows.

Helia came rushing in and helped him up and out of there before the guards came in. he sighed, in the end they had come up with nothing and Riven had to take the flak for disturbing Isis security and risking discovery. He had completely failed and there was nothing he could about it. But what puzzled him more was the girl in the dark, he had no idea who she was or why she was even there and how they had noticed till she bumped into him. He eventually drifted off to sleep with the memory of a familiar sweet perfume he could not quite place.

* * *

Once again I'm really sorry, it's been almost a year since I've updated anything but I've been really busy with school work and practicals and stuff but I'm almost done with the hectic stuff, just have my final exams left so I should be able to get back to writing full swing really soon. Until then I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please Review and let me know what you think and suggestions are always welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys,

Thanks so much for all the reviews

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.

**Chapter 15**

Layla danced around her room twirling her pet bunny Milly around as she swayed to beats blaring through her earphones. She tossed the bunny into the air before catching her as she fell back on to her bed laughing.

"I've got to thank Musa for this new mix" she said to no one in particular as she pulled out her earphones. She put Milly down and watched her hop around the room before reaching for a flyer that was lying on her bedside table. It was for a dance competition at school one she had her heart set on entering but the only problem was she needed a partner. True she had five she could choose from, five who would be glad to help her out but none of them were as passionate about it as she was and with everything else going on she was not sure they would have enough time to practice.

She sighed and let her hands fall to her side leaving the flyer to find a place on the floor as her eyes drifted shut.

"Hey there why so blue?"

Layla sat up as the memory of a freckled, red-haired girl danced through her mind.

"Anne…"

She sprang out of bed and pulled out an old album from her book shelf. She carefully leafed through it till she came to the picture she wanted. It was of a girl dressed in pink shorts with a pale top accompanied by a puffed purple jacket, a pink headband and blue and white wristbands. She has slightly tanned skin with freckles, blue eyes and red hair that she wore in braided pigtails.

"Anne…" she whispered as she gently ran her fingers over the picture. She flipped to the next picture of the two of them on stage followed by one of them holding a trophy.

She had met Anne back in junior high before she moved to Gardenia, it was a long time ago but she still remembered it clearly almost as if it were yesterday.

It was her first day of junior high, a new school in a new town. She did not hate her parents for having to move around so much when she was younger and she still didn't. She loved what they did, studying and looking after marine life but after so many years she just wanted to stay put and find something for herself, friends she wouldn't have to bid farewell to after a year and a place where she fit in.

The day started out much like many of her firsts, she felt awkward and lonely. During one of her free classes she wandered in to the empty gym and feeling defeated she slumped down onto the floor and began to cry. Then she heard it, music, lively, upbeat, fascinating music. She sniffed in an attempt to stop her tears as she pushed herself off the floor and followed the sound. Still trying to dry her eyes she wandered out of the gym to a room down the corridor, she peeped through the slightly open door and that was when she saw her, the red haired girl who changed her life.

She was prancing across the room in front of a mirror, her body moving in time to the beats of the music. Layla was awestruck by the girl's grace as she let her body flow from one movement to the next without any hesitation and with a broad smile on her face.

"Oh…hi there" said the girl as she finished her routine and noticed that she had an audience.

"Do you dance?"

"Uh…no…I've never tried it"

"Oh that's alright I could teach you" she held out her hand while her eyes urged Layla to take it.

She hesitated unsure of what to do but she was entranced by the girl's performance earlier and so she slowly reached out and took her hand. And that was when it began her affair with dancing that would carry on for as long as her legs would carry her.

The two of them had been an amazing duo, winning almost every competition they entered but more that discovering her love for dance she discovered a new found confidence that she never realised she possessed. Anne had introduced her to a world of possibilities and she soon moved from dancing to sports and loved every minute of it. Then came that fateful day when she had to yet again pack up and leave but this time things were a little different.

Layla sighed once more as she put the album down and sat back on her bed. So much had happened since she came to Gardenia meeting the girls, joining W.I.N.X that dancing had taken a back seat. She still danced, every chance she got but it was a while since she performed on stage or in a competition. She had a chance now but….

As she mused about the competition her thoughts drifted to another young dancer only this one was much younger that she was. She was thinking about Dr. Hernandez's daughter, 7year old Maria if she was not mistaken, she hated to think of how that little girl must feel about her father just disappearing. Then again something about that last mission made her unsure if his family even knew that he was gone.

She had managed to sneak into the house without much of a hassle and everything seemed to be in order. The house was far from spotless but it was neat all the same. The living room was adorned with family pictures many of which were of Maria all dressed up in a tutu in various ballet poses. The house was typical in almost every sense not even the doctor's office revealed any clues that might suggest why he was missing. All in all it was a very frustrating mission especially since she almost got caught when the doctor's wife got home.

She did however find something interesting in the pond in their backyard. The water was a strange colour and the fish were all dead. She took a sample of the water and even swiped one of the dead fish to be on the safe side. It wasn't much and she was not sure if it had something to do with their case or bad pet care but it was all she had to go on.

She was brought back to the present by the ringing of her cell-phone, she smiled as she glanced at the name blinking on the screen before she answered.

"Hi Anne…"

Meanwhile Nabu was having a sort of crisis of his own. He was supposed to be doing homework and his books were scattered all over his desk but instead he was pacing up and down his room so much that it was a wonder he had not worn the floor boards down. He clutched his cell-phone in his hand glancing at the screen every five seconds almost willing for it to ring.

He was worried about Riven he hadn't heard from him for almost two days and neither had any of the other guys. It took all of his will power not to call his house, he didn't want his aunt and uncle to worry or worse still get Riven in trouble but then he figured since they hadn't called him yet Riven must have said something before he took off.

Throwing his phone on to the bed he sank into his desk chair and buried his head in his hands. He had absolutely no idea what to do, his best friend had taken off without a word and he probably wasn't in the best frame of mind. The last time he saw him was when Codatorta and Saladin called them in after their catastrophic mission trying to find something about the theft at Isis. They weren't upset about them taking on the mission but they were furious about the way they went about it especially risking discovery. As their second-in-command Riven had to bear the brunt of it even though it was Brandon who was calling the shots for this one. After the beat down they got from Codatrota Riven was called into Saladin's office alone while rest waited outside each one of them on the edge of their seats.

When Riven walked out they all stood up and watched with fallen jaws as he uncharacteristically walked with his head hung low. He spared them a glance and shook his head and then marched down to the locker rooms after giving them a half smile. By the time the rest of them got there he was gone and no one had heard from him since. They later found out that he was suspended and the news did not go down well. Timmy had retreated to his computers trying to salvage anything that Heila and Brandon had brought back while Helia sat with him going over some research of his own. Brandon had gone to check on Sky who as he reported was still with a distraught Diaspro, when he returned he took to the gym and tried to beat up a punching bag. As for him he was busy trying to find Riven who had conveniently turned off his cell-phone, communicator and locator.

The worst arrived when they had to go on a mission concerning the Hunters. They were already short two men and if it was not for Helia stepping in and saving the day they would have seriously got their asses handed to them. However that was the least of his problems right now, finding Riven was his main concern and he was not having much luck with that either.

He thought back to that disastrous night when he and Riven followed the truck carrying the jewels in his opinion they could not have done things any different. In fact they had followed protocol to a T which was unusual for Riven and he could not fathom how the truck breaking down was their fault. To add to it no one tried to steal anything from it but something was definitely up back at the store itself something they failed to find.

He growled in frustration before reaching for his phone and dialing a number he rarely used. He held his breath as he waited for the person on the other end to pick up…

"Hello…Bloom?..."

* * *

That's it for now, let me know what you think.

Will work on some of the requests I've received from the next chapter onwards so keep a look out.

As usual requests and suggestions are welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews.

This next chapter is based on a request I received for a little romance for the Trix. I've got Darcy and Icy figured out but I'm stumped at Stormy. I do have some idea of what I want so I gave it a shot so let me know what you think of this pair or if I should go in a completely different direction, in that case suggestions are welcome.

**Chapter 16**

Stormy leaned back against her desk chair frowning as she folded her arms in front of her and glared in defiance at the slip of paper in front of her. Growling in frustration she crumpled it and threw it in the bin before storming out of her room. She made way across the empty penthouse taking her frustration out on anything and everything in her way. She kicked a fallen remote, tore the TV guide to shreds and slammed the refrigerator door so hard it almost broke.

She plopped down on the couch irritably and proceeded to crush the life out of the bottle of soda she now held in her hand. At the time she had she disregarded the events of that disastrous Friday and it became all the more irrelevant after the robbery at Isis and entertaining their guests. However as Monday loomed nearer her predicament became more apparent and she was ready to tear her hair out.

The day had started out on the wrong note when her "lovely" sisters decided to leave without her because she was a tad bit late getting dressed that morning not to mention getting a speeding ticket. This was followed by a lecture from Vice Principal Nebula along with a trip to detention. By the time they got to lunch she was not in a good mood and it didn't help that she had received F's on two of her assignments or the fact that her sisters wouldn't stop teasing her about the wannabe bad boy that kept trying to ask her out. In the end her fly of the handle temper won and she introduced said boy to her fist giving him a bloody nose and herself another trip to Nebula's office.

If it had ended with just detention she would have been happy, it wouldn't stop her from cursing Nebula but she would have been happy. Instead she had to listen to a lecture on how she had a problem with aggression and that the only solution was to find a healthy outlet for it. That's how she found herself on the school's women's soccer team and the prospect of a 7 am practice the next morning and to top it all she didn't even know how to play.

She growled in frustration as she remembered how her sisters had laughed their heads off when they found out and Darcy in particular was sure to remind her about it every chance she got. To top it all off come Monday they would have the additional task of keeping an eye on two blokes from the Black Circle who suddenly decided they wanted to go to school.

Honestly she didn't understand what was going on, one would think that with them being wanted criminals and all they wouldn't just go waltzing in public and if so definitely not high school of all places. Mandragora and Darkar had not taken the news well either and the expressions on their faces were priceless, that day at Trix headquarters was not one she would forget anytime soon.

"What?" Mandragora exclaimed, her voice echoing in the small room she stood in along with Baltor, Darkar, the three girls and the members of the Black Circle. It had been a few days since TRIX had broken them out of prison and four of them had come to discuss their plan of action with Ogron taking the lead as usual while their mysterious fifth member whose face they had not yet seen remained absent.

"It's quite simple my dear" said Ogron as he narrowed his eyes, he was a pale man and apart from the fact that his hair was red and not quite as long he could have passed for Baltor's twin. He was noticeably the oldest of the four.

"You see it has come to our attention that some of those annoying pests you know as Specialists attend this school and before we go ahead with our plans we would like to observe the enemy for a while."

"You're saying a bunch of brats might actually be Specialists. Do you know who they are?" asked Darkar

"Not yet" replied Gantlos, a brawny blond that wore a cowboy hat pulled over his eyes. "That's part of the reason for this charade."

"That and Duman could do with a proper education" said a dark man with braided hair pulled up in a pig tail, compared to the other two he was considerably younger.

"Very funny Anagan, I hope you haven't forgotten that you have to back to school as well" replied Duman, he was the youngest of the group who sported a pink Mohawk and leant towards a more gothic style.

"Enough both of you" screamed Mandragora who was losing patience with the situation. "Would someone please explain to me how two wanted criminals whose presence I'm sure is being missed back at Omega even if they haven't made a big deal out if yet, can just walk into a high school especially if they suspect Specialists to be there."

"She does have a point" Stormy interjected while Darcy nodded, Icy just stood at the back her stoic expression not revealing how she felt about this development.

Ogron smiled and walked up to Mandragora and placed his hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off indignantly.

"You see my dear" he said in a mockly sweet voice before turning so he could address the rest of the room with a wicked smile plastered on his face.

"We were "imprisoned" as you would have it only because we wanted to and not because as they believe that the Specialists were able to capture us. While Saladin may be in a league of his own the rest of his little minions have a long way to go if they plan on facing any one of us let alone all five."

"So let me get this straight" said Darkar just barely keeping his cool "You're saying the reason you ended up in Omega was you wanted to get captured"

"Precisely"

"Why?"

"That for now is for us to know"

"Why you...?" Mandragora shrieked taking a step forward but stopped when Darkar shot a hand out to stop her

"Leaving aside your reasons for being captured the fact remains for Saladin to believe your farce you would have had to engage in some sort of combat which means the Specialists even if they are mere brats will be sure to recognize you and only chaos can ensue from there."

"No way old man" Duman shouted as he jumped out of his seat "Those losers have absolutely no clue what we look like"

"And how is that possible?" Darcy inquired

"Coz love they've never seen us" he replied smugly to which both Darcy and Baltor raised an eyebrow while Mandragora and Darkar stared at him with wide eyes.

"What? It's true"

"What Duman is trying to say is that while we did fight them our identities remained concealed through the use of his special technique to a point that not even our jailers knew what we truly looked like."

"So what you're saying is not only did you want to captured you fought them while hiding what you really look like and so if people including the Specialists see you walking down the streets in broad daylight they won't recognize you." Stormy summarised

"Yeah that's pretty much it" said Anagan while stifling a yawn

"Ok"

"But…but…"

"Let's lay the cards on the table shall we" Icy's voice cut off Mandragora as she spoke for the first time that evening. She stalked towards Ogron and glared at him right in the eyes without a hint of fear in her own.

"I'm not sure if like the idea of those two wandering around school with us or not. But if you're right about Specialists being there then it might be a good idea to have a pair of eyes that knows what to look for"

A smirk made its way on to Ogron's face while Duman poked his tongue out at Mandragora and Darkar.

"However" she continued in an icy tone "this is purely a reconnaissance mission and nothing else, whatever you find out you share with us and you will not take any action without consulting me or my sisters. Your issues with Saladin are your own and you can deal with them as you see fit but I will not let you jeopardize our mission and what we have worked for."

"Not to worry my little ice queen it will be as you say. We wouldn't dream of going back on our word after all should this master plan of yours go ahead as planned we all stand to gain from it."

She narrowed her eyes for a moment before her stoic mask returned. She nodded to Ogron and turned to leave but stopped at the door.

"Send us the story you plan on telling the school I'd like to avoid any risk of revealing our identities if possible."

"Of course"

"I'll see you two in school then"

With a quick nod to the occupants of the room she left quickly followed by her sisters.

And so it was decided that Duman and Anagan would be attending Alfea for the moment. The thought of having to deal with them outside of "work" was enough to drive Stormy crazy well at least dealing with Duman though. He never ran out of stupid things to say or jokes crack, jokes only he understood. His constant chatter drove her nuts more so than his attempts to flirt with anything in a skirt.

Anagan was different. He was of the quite sort but always had a witty comment on the go and she loved how he always to burst Duman's bubble as well as rattled the stoic Baltor. He also had this devious aura about him that was cruel enough to make her blush, not to mention he wasn't all that bad looking either.

She shook her head violently as the implications of her thoughts hit her. Darcy would so not let live it down if she got wind of this. With a sigh she pushed herself off the couch and dragged herself to her room after all she did have soccer practice in the morning.

* * *

I know the whole Stormy on the soccer team is a little ridiculous, I was laughing just writing about it but hopefully it will evolve into an interesting side plot that is if what I have in mind works out.

So what do think of Stormy and Anagan, I know there's barely a hint in this chapter but I'm just testing the waters for now if you guys like it I'll develop it further or figure something else out.

I got a couple of requests to include a couple of characters from the comics who don't make an appearance in the TV show while I'm completely open to character requests and more are welcome can you please send me some info on them as well especially if they aren't featured on Wikipedia. I don't have access to the English versions of the comics so I can't scope them out for myself.

Thanks again for the reviews, as always requests and suggestions are welcome.

Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks so much for the reviews. So sorry about the late update I just haven't had the time to sit down and write.

**Chapter 17**

Sky stared at the book he was supposed to be reading for class the next day, he had read the same line five times but still did not understand a word, his mind was far too preoccupied with everything that had happened over the weekend. First there was the incident at Isis and Diaspro having a meltdown followed by the specialists investigating without him and something going on headquarters that no one would tell him about.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, he was exhausted having spent the last two days trying to comfort Diaspro and her equally traumatised friends who refused to leave her side. He had wanted to lead the investigation himself however he could not refuse the pleading look in her mother's eyes when she asked him to stay with her daughter. Brandon had informed him about everything they had found but it wasn't much. Then there was the way Brandon behaved when he came over, he wasn't himself at all but he was probably tired from being up the night before.

He had gone over the scenario with Timmy and both had agreed that there was something strange about it especially since Helia reported that the security footage was playing when he got to the control room and the fact that Brandon ran into someone but other than hearing a scream Helia knew nothing about it.

Diaspro's father was clueless about the implications of the public attack and was a wreck as he tried to soothe his investors however his most pressing worry was the necklace in question. Sky couldn't help wonder about the conversation he had overheard.

It was the night of the incident anf at her request Sky had accompanied Diaspro and her family home not long after the police and ushered everyone away after taking statements. As her mother and aids helped her get ready for bed Sky made his way to Mr. Stone's study making sure to stick to the wall as he heard voices flaring inside.

"I'm sorry inspector what were you saying" he heard Diaspro's father say sounding distracted

"I was wondering sir, considering the nature of the theft…"

"What about it?"

"Well sir, the thieves had the opportunity to rob the entire store with a smaller chance of detection if they had waited until after the party, judging from the damage caused to the security footage they had the technology to disarm the security system…"

"Are you implying inspector, that my highly advanced security system is faulty"

"No sir, this is not about the security system what I'm trying to say sir is that the thieves created quite the spectacle and yet left with only a single piece of jewellery"

"Your point inspector"

"Uh…yes sir, what I mean is that is it possible that there is someone who would go to such lengths to embarrass you especially since almost all of the city's elite were in attendance"

"Preposterous"

Sky was startled when he heard his father's voice but didn't think much of it. Diaspro's mother was a very close friend of his own and he assumed that she dragged his father along in her pursuit to comfort her friend and lend the family all the help they could. It was supposed to be a very big night for the Stones not just in terms of business but amongst the social circle they mingled in. Owners of some of the most successful global companies were in attendance as well as high ranking city officials like the mayor himself. Something like this happening during a party where so many important people were gathered was not going to be soon forgotten not when the daughter of the host was almost kidnapped. From what he understood of so called social niceties this would definitely leave a mark.

"Calm down Erendor, the inspector may have a point."

"But Howard surely you don't think…"

"I don't know what to think right now. Assuming your theory is correct inspector what do you suggest."

"Well, a list of your competitors would be a start and your thoughts on who it might be that would want to hurt you in any way. Also any information you might have on the necklace in question may be of help as well."

"Very well inspector you will have everything you asked for by tomorrow morning"

"Thank you sir, I assure we will do our very best to recover the necklace and capture the thieves. I will let you know as soon as we find something. Good night sir."

Sky flattened himself against the wall as the Inspector walked by him to join his associates waiting in the outer hall. If the Inspector was right then whoever it was had succeeded, most of the people at the party were some of the biggest snobs he had ever seen and the last thing they would have wanted was to be interrogated by policemen outside a recently robbed store. He had to get that list and information there was no way the police would be able to figure this out on their own if was far too complicated.

As he lay back on his bed his eyes drifted to the flash drive resting on his bedside table. Diaspro's need to have him around for comfort had its benefits, he was able to sneak into Mr. Stone's study and copy the information he wanted without getting caught. Lucky for him Diaspro's father insisted on looking over the information himself before it was handed over to the police. All that was left was for him to let Timmy work his magic with it if there was anything useful there Timmy would find it. With those final thoughts to comfort him he drifted off to sleep.

Not far off Bloom sat at her desk in her own room her eyes unfocused as she slowly added lines to her latest sketch. Her hand flew across the paper giving shape to a beautiful fairy in flight however her mind seemed to have drifted to another world altogether. It had been a complicated week for her and she was still trying to wrap her head around it all.

Their latest mission just kept getting more complicated by the minute, the more they found out the more confusing it got although not as bewildering a their unofficial trip to Isis. The lipstick and the powder puff didn't make any sense, the logical deduction would have been that someone dropped it but the room was covered in that powder and the lipstick was wedged in the wall not something you'd normally find.

She put down her pencil and scooped Kiko off the floor, holding him close as she settled down by her window staring at the stars sparkling against the dark sky. Tecna was analysing that for now so all they had to do was wait. However their missing scientist case was not as simple, preliminary tests showed that there were similarities between the substance Layla found at the professor's house and the chemicals they found in the lab but it would take some time to determine anything of significance.

At the moment she was more worried about Stella, her parent's divorce had always been a touchy subject but she had always carried the hope that they would one day get back together. This hope was crushed when her father announced that he was marrying Cassandra and seeing her mother with her new boyfriend seemed to have cemented their break up. She wished she could do something for her but even though the two of them had been best friends since kinder garden she still didn't know what to say.

She hated to think what she would have done if it were her parents. As far as she could remember her family had always been close, her parents seemed happy and Daphne was always there when she needed advice. Speaking of family her eyes darted to frame that hung on the wall, it was a picture of three kids taken outside their house.

In the centre was a boy dressed in a plain white shirt with shorts while his magenta hair fell over his eyes with a grin on his face with one hand waving to the camera. Behind him with her head resting on his head and arms around his neck was an older girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes sparkling behind gold-rimmed glasses smiling sweetly. The third person was a tiny red head whose hair was pulled into short pigtails dressed in a yellow shirt and blue overalls with a wide grin on her face and her wrapped her arms around the boy's waist.

Her hands ghosted over the picture stopping at the boy's grin, it had been a long time since she had seen Riven smile like that and she missed it. At the moment she was really worried about him, he wasn't just a cousin to them, he had been more like a brother to both her Daphne and they loved him like one. He had always had a bad temper and it didn't take much for him to turn defensive and lash out, she didn't understand why at first till Daphne took her aside and explained the whole situation with his mom. From then on she understood his reasons and stood by him even in his worst moods but sometimes she just didn't understand what went on in his head. She turned back towards the window and thought about the conversation she had with Daphne all thw while wondering where he might be.

She had stumbled out of bed sometime before noon to find her sister sitting by the island in the kitchen reading a file.

"Morning sleepyhead"

"Oh…hey Daph…where is everyone?" she asked running a hand through her hair as she made her way to the fridge. She found it rather unusual that her house was empty on a Sunday.

"Dad went in to work, they needed him to sign some documents and mum went to the store something about a sick puppy coming in today."

"And Riv?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that"

"About what?"

"Riven, did he get worked up about something on Saturday?"

"Don't think so. I saw him at the Frutti Music Bar and he seemed fine though I haven't seen him since I left with the girls. Why'd u ask?"

Daphne shut the file she was reading and looked over at her younger sister who was casually sipping a glass of juice.

"He pretty much stormed out of the house this morning with barely a word, just said that he'd be back in time for school"

Bloom set her glass down and looked up at her sister with fearful eyes

"Daph…"

"Don't worry Bloom" Daphne added quickly realising where her sister's thoughts were heading. "He just needs some time to cool off. I'll talk to him later alright."

"But…"

Daphne gave her sister a reassuring smile before gathering her things and preparing to leave.

"Riv will be fine. He's probably out riding with the guys or something. I just wanted to know if something happened that's all. Try not to think about too much it's just his way of dealing with things."

At the time Daphne had managed to comfort her, but now sitting here alone in her room she couldn't help but worry and not just about Riven but Stella as well. Her blonde friend had seemed even more distressed after the run-in she had at Isis. All she and Layla had heard was Stella scream and had not seen hide or hair of anyone else but then again once the alarm was raised all they could do was get out of there as soon as possible.

She was so consumed by her worry for both Stella and Riven that she was lost to everything around her. It wasn't until Kiko started squirming in her lap before hoping towards her bed did she realise that her phone was buzzing. She picked it up and started at the display screen where a name she rarely saw flashed with every buzz.

"Hey, Nabu…

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think.

As always requests and suggestions are welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, guys thanks so much for all the reviews, I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to update but for the time being it can't be helped, so please bear with me.

For all the Bloom and Sky fans there's a lot that's going to happen with their relationship, that's for sure, it's just that it's going to take some time. Since I'm not all that romance savvy I'm going to develop it slowly. Any suggestions on how to work it out are more than welcome.

But for the moment this one's for all of you who love Riven and Musa.

**Chapter 18**

Riven sat alone on a bench looking out at the water as the sky began to darken around him. He unknowingly ground his teeth while his fists clenched in frustration, he just couldn't wrap his head around everything that happened. He knew letting Brandon take charge was a bad idea especially after he put himself on a stealth mission, but he let him do it anyway. As he thought about it, he admitted that it was his fault. He was second-in-command and it was his job to step up when Sky was out but he thought this time was different, he thought someone who was closer to Sky and Diaspro would be better at calling the shots but as Saladdin curtly pointed out he was wrong.

Leaning forward he buried his head in his hands. He had always been a rogue element but becoming a Specialist had given him a chance to use it to his advantage and being suspended was the last thing he had expected. But the suspension wasn't the worst part, he could get over that but what set him off was the disappointment he had seen in Saladdin's eyes. Though not as scornful it reminded him of his father.

Although it a long time ago since he had come to live with his aunt and uncle and although he had come a long way since then the look in his father's eyes or the tone of his voice whenever they spoke stayed with him, reminding him what a "disappointment of a son" he was. To this day he vividly remembered the day his mother had left.

It had started out as a great day for him, his elementary soccer team had just won a championship game and he had been declared MVP, the only damper was that neither of his parents had showed up to watch him. He stood alone on the field covered in scrapes and bruises, clutching his trophy to his chest as he watched his teammates laughing and celebrating with their families. His smile returned when his friend's mother took his hand and ushered him along with the rest of the team for their celebratory treat.

"That was a great game Riven, and you played very well, I sure your mum and dad will be very proud, and since they weren't able to make it you can tell them all about it when you get home."

He smiled up at her and nodded vigorously as he basked in all the attention he received not just from her but from his teammates and their parents as well. At that moment he was the happiest he had ever been but what came next made sure that it was the last time he smiled like that.

"Mom, Mom…Mom guess what happened" he called happily as he tore through his house without a care as to why the door was unlocked. He checked the kitchen, the dining room and even his parent's room but found no trace of her.

"Mom" he called, "Mom where are you?"

"She won't answer you" he heard a gruff voice say and turned to find his father sitting in an arm chair in the living room

"Dad?...what are you doing home?...never mind guess what we…"

"Enough, I don't want to hear a peep out of you brat"

"Dad?" he looked up at his father with fear filled eyes, he had never seen him like this before

"Dad…where's mom?" he asked again slowly approaching his father

"She's gone and it's all your fault" and before the little boy could understand what had happened he strode past him slamming the door on his way out. Riven was left standing in the living room still clutching his trophy as silent tears fell from his eyes.

His life changed that day not only did he have to deal with the fact that his mother was gone for reasons he still failed to comprehend, he had to watch his father slowly morph into something he as a child could only describe as a monster. He had tried his best to prove to him that he wasn't the good for nothing son his father declared him to be but it didn't work and with time things got violent and he grew bitter and resentful. But as much as he hated the old man he still tried to prove he was worth something only to be met with those disappointed eyes no matter what he achieved.

After a while he stopped caring what his father thought he wanted to believe that it didn't hurt him anymore and that what really got to him was the fact that he had disappointed someone who had believed in him and had stood by him.

He combed his hand through his hair as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He was angry there was no doubt about that he just didn't know who or what he was angry at. Taking his bike out of town had helped him calm down but he was going to have to leave soon if he wanted to make it back in time for school.

One by one the streetlights flickered to life and the distant music and happy chatter grew louder. Grabbing his helmet he stormed up the stirs that led up to the café where he had parked his bike. He stepped inside and was engulfed by its warm light, dull music and vacant air. It was one of those places that came alive with a chattering crowd during the day and lulled as night took over, which right now suited him just fine.

"Welcome to the White Horse Tavern" said a waitress giving him her brightest smile

He nodded in her direction and ordered a drink before taking a seat in a corner. He was about to fall back into the chasm of his thoughts when a tall brunette walked over to him.

"Hi there stranger, mind if I sit down"

Back in Gardenia Musa was curled up in corner of the music store playing her flute. She had long since closed shop for the day and her father was out on an impromptu business trip. She didn't like being cooped up in their apartment on her own, so every time her dad was out she would come down to the store and play some of the songs her mom had written, it made her feel like he mom was right there with her.

But not tonight, tonight she could barely play a few notes before losing focus. It had been a long week and she tried to brush it off as being exhausted but she knew that wasn't it. With a heavy sigh she packed up her sheets and made her way back up to the apartment.

She couldn't stop thinking about the missing professor whose apartment she had visited. She had scoured the entire room as best she could and found some important clues that might help them find him. But what got to her was that she didn't find a single photograph, letter or anything to suggest that he had a family or friends who might be worried about him or even notice that he was missing. The only personal thing she found was an old photograph of four scientists. From Tune's analysis of the place she could safely conclude that no one else had been in there for a very long time. It saddened her to think that he was all alone with no one to share anything with, but that was what happened when you lived with secrets, a former agent had once told her.

She hadn't thought much of it back then but having been in this man's home she could sense how the secrecy of his job had taken over his life, he had no other interests , no hobbies, not even plants or a pet. His whole life revolved around his work. Each and every room had stacks of books on various subjects dealing with biochemistry and engineering and almost every surface had memos and scratches in near illegible writing, everything concerned with his work.

Normally her work didn't affect her as much but she couldn't shake of the feeling that the deeper she got involved with W.I.N.X the further away she moved from her old life, her music and her father. Balancing school and he job had become her life and it got harder and harder to lie to her dad. She had begun to wonder if it was worth it.

She placed her flute on her desk and filed her sheet music away before dragging herself to her bed. Her eyes lit up when she looked at the frames scattered on her bedside table. The first was of her mom holding her in the hospital right next to one with the three of them as a family and one of her dad and her. Behind them was a larger frame which held six smiling faces, her best friends, the reasons she was sure she would never be alone, even if she continued to be a secret agent.

She laughed, feeling really silly that the doubts that blocked her music were easily wiped away just by looking at a picture of her friends. For now it was enough to know that they were all in it together. Still smiling she placed the picture back on the table, ready to turn in for the night but her eyes fell on another picture. She picked it up and pushed herself back on the bed so that she was resting against the headboard.

The picture was taken last year at a picnic Bloom's parents had insisted on. Her parents sat on the bench with Daphne and Stella's mom who had come along as well. Tecna, Stella and Flora sat in front of them on the ground while Nabu and Layla stood to their left with Bloom, Riven and her to the right. Everyone was smiling brightly at the camera except for Riven who remained stoic and herself, she was looking away slightly with her head lowered. She was happy that the picture didn't pick up on her pink cheeks or else Stella would have never let her live it down.

She sighed again as she replaced the picture the table. Riven was another factor in her life that she couldn't quite figure out. She had known him for about three years now but still couldn't figure him out. The first time she met him, she was thrown off by his attitude and broody nature but although she didn't spend a lot of time with him she had come to see him as someone constant, someone who was himself, genuine and not afraid of it but still living with walls. He often came across as rude or cold but she had also seen another side of him when it came to his family and his close friends.

She also couldn't forget that he had saved her life, or at least from severe injury. She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling as she thought back to that day. It was the day of the picnic that Bloom's parents had taken them on. And a simple conversation amongst the girls had soon turned into an ugly spat between her and Stella.

"You really don't think before you say anything, do you" she screamed

"I was just giving my opinion, there's nothing wrong with that" Stella yelled back

"Maybe you should consider keeping your opinions to yourself, not everyone wants to know what you think."

"Girls please calm down" Flora tried to appease them

"No I will not calm down" said Stella sternly "She has no right to tell me what to do, especially since she wouldn't know anything on the subject now would she"

Her face went white and her fists clenched before she turned on heel and stalked off towards the woods.

"Stella!" she heard Bloom reprimand and then Flora and Layla calling out to her but she kept going and ducked behind a tree when they followed her. She walked for what seemed like hours trying to calm down repeatedly telling herself that Stella hadn't meant what she said that it was just in the heat of the moment but she was so angry she wasn't looking where she was going and stepped over a pit lightly dusted with branches and foliage.

With a loud yelp she slid into the pit barely managing to hold on to the edge with one hand bruising her knees in the process. Breathing heavily she tried to lift herself up but only succeeded in loosening the hold she had. The harder she tried to get a better grip the faster she lost it till she felt her fingers slip completely. She closed her eyes mentally preparing herself for the drop that was coming only open them wide when she felt a strong grip on her arm.

She looked up into determined violet eyes and at once felt her fear leave her.

"Give me your hand"

She nodded and lifted her free hand which he grasped and helped her pull herself out. He sat down next to her as calm and stoic as ever as she panted heavily both from the effort to pull herself out and from the fear and shock of falling in.

"Th...th...thanks"

He turned his head skyward and assuming he hadn't heard her she looked up to repeat herself

"You should watch where you're going...especially if you plan on stalking off on your own"

Embarrassed she pursed her lips shut and nodded vigorously before trying to stand up hurriedly only to have a bolt of pain shoot up her right leg. She fell back not on the ground but into his arms and blushed furiously. Riven on the other hand remained his stoic self as he settled her back on the ground and examined her foot. Wordlessly he undid the bandanna he had on his arm and rinsed it off with his water bottle, before wrapping it around her ankle.

Once he was sure it was secure he stood up before bending down and lifting her bridal style. Her eyes went wide but she didn't protest, she knew it was pointless there was no way she could walk back on her own. They silently made their way through the woods and before she knew it she could hear her friends' voices just beyond the trees. Her body when rigid when she realised the position she was in and knowing Stella she would jump to the worst conclusion. As if he could read her mind Riven stopped and set her down before pulling her arm over his shoulders so that he could still support her weight. She winced expecting the pain to shoot through her leg at any moment but looked up quizzically when it didn't.

"Don't tell me you want Barbie over there to start squealing over nonsense" he said with a smirk

She laughed, nothing mattered at that point she just laughed and gave him a bright smile before allowing him to help her back to the others.

Neither of them spoke about what happened that day and it seemed like he had forgotten all about it. Things had gone back to normal after that except that she had started observing him more carefully whenever they were in the same room. She couldn't help but be drawn to the mysterious aura that hung about him, she didn't like him the way Stella would assume and least she didn't think she did but then again, she still had the bandanna and there was something to be said about that.

* * *

Once again thanks for the reviews and for sticking with this story. I know Musa was a tad ocish in this chap but it just seemed to work better this way.

I'm trying to incorporate elements from the comic series as per a request like the White Horse Tavern for instance. Do let me know if I should continue and bring in characters from the comics as well.

As always requests and suggestions are welcome. Do review and let me know what you think.

Till next time...


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews, suggestions and requests.

Once again my apologies for the late update but it can't be helped, so please bear with me.

For now here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.

**Chapter 19**

Darcy hummed quietly to herself as she sped down the highway on her bike, her hair whirling behind her like a cape. She just had to get out of the house. Icy had decided to stay back at headquarters and keep an eye on their new "friends" leaving her alone with Stormy who was in one of her moods again. And although she found the idea of her crazy sister playing soccer hilarious and loved to rub her face in it she was smart enough to keep her distance when she went into ultra crazy mode and Icy wasn't around to keep her check.

Like her sisters she was not very happy about the fact that Duman and Anagan would be attending school with them. Icy had warned them to be extra careful around those two and not to take risks that might reveal their identities, especially since both she and Icy had the nagging feeling that it wasn't just Specialists they intended to keep an eye on. She growled softly as she swerved off the highway onto a road leading towards the bay. The Black Circle was really starting to get on her nerves, while she wasn't so excited at the prospect of going to school she was starting to enjoy being a normal teenager, even if it was just for a little while and school was one place she didn't have to worry about "The Plan".

She pulled into the parking lot near a cheerful looking tavern that for reminded her of a carousel at an amusement park. She pulled off her helmet and flung it on to her seat before striding through the door like she owned the place. She breezed past the waitress completely ignoring her cheerful welcome and strode up to the bar and ordered a drink.

Gardenia wasn't the most happening of towns and there was much to be desired about its high school but it was still a chance at the freedom she and her sisters had been denied and while incorporating The Black Circle was an essential part of their grandmothers' plan it posed a threat to this new found freedom. Not that she minded trading schools, there wasn't much to do in Gardenia other than bully insignificant cockroaches, which tended to get a bit trying after a while and while there a few guys were easy on the eyes they were such do gooders it made her want to puke. However there was one guy ….

She remembered seeing him on her first day, he was the only guy in the room who didn't pay attention to the three of them as they walked in nor did he try to introduce himself, he just walked past them, straight out the door. He was tall, good looking but not in that pretty boy sort of way with an aura that oozed arrogance.

She watched practicing with the soccer team, he always took charge and always tried to control the game. And if a gaggle of fan girls surrounded him and his friends near the field he would just push through as it they were invisible, uncaring if they passed rude comments about him. Although she didn't know why she was intrigued by this boy who always seemed to want to be left alone yet always had someone with him. He had a certain darkness about him, a darkness she found herself extremely attracted to. He seemed so sure of himself and it was like he was unafraid of anything.

Stormy had bumped into him in the hallway once and what she thought would end up with her sister putting an arrogant jerk in place ended up with an inconceivably speechless Stormy.

"I think we should just burn the little turds" Stormy went on whining about some geeks from science class.

"Do what you want" Icy replied in a bored tone, "just don't draw attention to yourself you have enough detentions already."

"Yeah, yeah I know but you have too ad… hey watch it"

Stormy whirled around with an expression fierce enough to turn a lion into a mouse. She rounded on the two boys who had just passed her. The one with glasses quivered under her gaze and almost dropped his books as he stuttered an apology. The taller of the two put his hand on his shoulder as he gave Stormy the once over before turning around and walking away with the other boy in tow.

Story stared at their retreating forms with disbelief written all over her face, no one had ever ignored her before forget walking away in one piece after she was done with them.

"Look like you like your losing your touch Storm," said Icy with a smirk on her face. "What do you think Darcy?... Darcy?"

She had been watching them leave and hadn't paid attention to her sisters but mumbled a hurried reply to keep them from jumping to conclusions. She had to admit more than shutting her sister up he had made an impression on her. She kept an eye out for him every time they were at school and he soon became an enigma to her as she watched turn from hero to bully and vice versa in the same day. Not to mention snub his own friends when he got too pissed off. She had never met anyone quite like him before.

Picking up her glass she turned in her seat to look around the tavern, it was a bright and cheery place, not really her scene but at least it was out of the city and away from the madness for a while. Thankfully there weren't many people at this time but the cheery grins the waitresses kept giving her enough to make her puke. She was about to leave when a familiar head of spiky, magenta hair caught her eye. Her lips twitched into a taunting smirk and without paying attention to who she was talking to she ordered another drink and sauntered over to his table.

"Hi there stranger, mind it I sit down…."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

As always suggestions and requests are welcome. Also do let me know what you think of season 5 and if I should incorporate elements from there or not. Thanks


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews and once again my apologies for not being able to update sooner.

Here's the next chapter

**Chapter 20**

Flora hummed to herself as she loaded the dishwasher and tidied up the kitchen. Her aunt and uncle had gone out for the evening leaving her to watch her sister Miele. Losing their parents had been hard on the two girls but thanks to their aunt and uncle they didn't have to deal with it alone. For this Flora was very grateful because at the time she was too distraught herself to take care of her sister.

The sound of her sister's laughter coming from the next room brought a smile to her face. The two of them had been through something terrible but she was glad they had found a new home and that she could see her sister smile again.

"Hey you," she called out as she walked into the living room where Miele was bouncing around on the couch watching cartoons.

"That's enough television for tonight, you have school tomorrow"

"But Flora…."

"No but's kido, it's time for bed."

"Okay," Miele relented as she turned off the television and hugged her sister before running up the stairs.

Flora sighed as she leant against the doorframe watching her sister make her way upstairs and silently wished that things would always be this peaceful but she knew that was reaching. She was smart enough to know that this was just the calm before the storm.

She finished up in the kitchen and went upstairs to tuck Miele in. It was only after she was in her own room did she throw herself down on her bed and let her thoughts mull over. She just couldn't get the night Musa and she had investigated the precinct out of her mind.

From the reports they had seen it seemed the three agents had gone on a rampage and attacked each other as soon as they were left alone. Although one report said that up until they were locked up they had blank looks on their faces as if they weren't really aware of what was happening. Trix had never done anything like that before, all the agents they had captured never said a word when interrogated but this was just unreal. Other than that they had hit a dead end, there was nothing there to find.

Another thing that was bothering her was the bugs they had found at the lab, there was something very familiar about them but she just couldn't understand what.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she mused as she picked up her pet cat Coco and held her close.

She had always been a quiet girl, who kept to herself and whose sole passion was her plants but moving to Gardenia had changed all of that. In her hometown her friends had been as docile as she was and no one encouraged her to step out of her comfort zone. Meeting Bloom and the others changed all of that.

She could still remember the first day she walked into Alfea Junior High. She had pulled her hair in a tight bun and donned on a simple pair of jeans with a floral print top. She hugged her books close to her chest and meekly made her way down the hallway after leaving the principal's office. No one paid her any attention, just like she had hoped. The first half of the day went by pretty smoothly, it wasn't until lunch that things started to pick up.

She had just picked up her lunch tray and was looking around for an empty table, she didn't see where she was going and bumped into a cute boy. He smiled at her as he helped her stay on her feet. She blushed as she waved her thanks and was not prepared for the trio of jocks that came running up behind her.

Before she knew what was going on she was leaning down, facing the floor and her tray lay scattered on the floor beside her. A high pitched screech interrupted the silence and she looked up to see a blonde haired girl drenched in orange juice.

"Yy…yo…yo… You!" she screeched stalking towards Flora who was still on her knees with two dark haired girls behind her.

"I'm sorry," Flora apologised "It was an accident"

"Sorry…you're sorry. Do you even realise what you've done? Are you such a clumsy oaf that…."

Whatever she was going to say was cut off when two girls came up and stood in front of her. One had blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and the other flaming red hair that was tied in two ponytails.

"Back off Diaspro," said the red head as the blonde helped Flora to her feet.

"She already apologised and it was an accident. One your boyfriend is responsible for" she glared at the blonde haired boy who had knocked into Flora standing a little away watching the commotion not bothering to come forward and help the situation.

"Oh look if it isn't little Bloomingdale and her sunny sidekick coming to the rescue," of the dark haired girls mocked

Flora noticed the blonde who held her up clench her fists but the red head got there first

"Really Mitzi, that's the best you can come up with. If Diaspro getting drenched really is such a problem why don't you take it up with the people responsible. They're standing right behind you and I'm sure they can afford to pay for a makeover if you need it."

With that she took Flora's other arm and led her out of the cafeteria. The moment they stepped out the two girls let go of her arms and burst into laughter.

"B where did that come from?" the blonde laughed

"I have no idea Stell," the red head replied

"I'm really sorry about what happened back there"

The two girls turned to her and smiled

"Don't worry about it," said the blonde as put her arm around Flora's shoulders "If you ask me, it was an improvement for Diaspro"

Flora looked uncertainly between the two smiling girls till the red head took her hand

"Seriously don't worry about it, those three are class one bullies, if it wasn't you they would have found someone else to pick on. You just need to stand up to them."

"It takes a little practice but till then you have us."

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Bloom and this is Stella," the red head introduced

"I'm Flora, I just moved here"

"Well then Flora," Bloom chirped "Welcome to Gardenia and Alfea, and don't worry about a thing, from now on we've got your back"

"Thanks girls"

Flora lay back on her bed and smiled at the memory, true enough after that encounter her life had changed. Not long after she had met Musa and then Tecna and the five of them were inseparable till Layla joined the group and completed the circle. They had helped her find her feet and be more confident. It amazed her how girls who were so different could be such good friends. And now that she was part of Winx she was glad that she was a part of something together with her best friends. With that last comforting thought she put Coco down and went to check on her plants one last time before turning in.

In the outskirts of town Helia stood alone in his apartment working on his latest painting. The craziness that went on at Red Fountain was not something that came as a surprise to him, after a point he had come to expect it. But the way things were now troubled him. They had just received a notice that the Black Circle had escaped from Omega. How they could have found out so late was beyond him but those who were informed of this were to be on high alert. It didn't help that his team was currently well… he couldn't say in shambles but it was heading there.

He didn't know much about Sky and Diaspro's relationship and had always assumed that it was forced on to them by their parents. But Sky's behaviour on the night of the robbery had him thoroughly confused. He knew that the two families were close but Sky had abandoned his duty as a Specialist and as team leader leaving Brandon to cover for him. While He could understand Riven's reasons for letting Brandon take control he wasn't sure his uncle and Codatorta would.

Their mission had been a disaster, while they didn't see anyone there, whoever it was Brandon ran into definitely saw them. And since this was off the books the repercussions would be severe and Riven would be the one facing them.

Helia sighed as he gracefully brought his brush down in a final stroke and stepped back to admire his painting. He had not known Riven long but he did know that he was a good fighter, intuitive and capable of adapting to any circumstance in the field. His only shortcoming was his temper. While he was sure Riven had marched out of the office with his head held high no matter what his punishment he hoped he didn't blame Brandon and Sky and that Nabu didn't side with him. If they did then the team would definitely not be able to face up to the hunters let alone the Black Circle.

Coming back to the hunters he didn't think that they were involved with this at all but somebody was up to something and this was no one stop robbery, something bigger was at play and whatever it was it wasn't good. They also had absolutely nothing to go on and he was certain that Sky knew something and that he was not letting on.

The Black Circle being free was an added problem. No one knew what they looked like and that made tracking them down all the more difficult. His grandfather had already sent agents to pick up the trail from Omega but he was certain there would be nothing to find. They had been very lucky the last time and he still had nightmares about that mission.

He was the youngest agent on the team at the time and his uncle had personally led that mission. Finding their hideout was not easy but their technicians had managed to backtrack some of their codes and piece together the location. The result had surprised him and throughout the journey he had a nagging feeling that this was nothing more than an elaborate set up, but Codatorta and his uncle were confident that after years of chasing down this elusive group of masterminds they had had finally got them.

They leapt out of the copter and scrambled on to the deck of the Black Circle's marine headquarters that had been disguised to look like a cruise ship and immediately broke into groups each following a pre-planned route. He was separated from his squad once they hit the lower decks and carefully stalked through the empty corridors weary of his surroundings. It was then that he spotted a dark cloak sweeping across the intersecting corridor. The cloak was the only distinguishable feature they had of the group. He chased after it, calling out to the speeding figure ahead of him to stop to no avail.

He chased him down a narrow corridor and thought he saw a flash of blonde hair as the cloak's hood flailed around but when he turned a corner he found a blonde wig lying on the ground. To help identify each of the individual members of the Black Circle the Specialists had given them code names: First, Second, Third, Fourth and Fifth. Each of them had their own file where whatever little information was discovered was complied.

The wig told him that he was most likely dealing with the Fifth, who had been dubbed as the master of disguise. He was their infiltration specialist and was perhaps the trickiest of them all. Somewhere along the chase he lost sight of his target and slowed down to a tread. He carefully checked the halls as he tried to radio in for backup but there was some kind of disturbance that blocked the signal.

The same disturbance had rendered all his gadgets useless and as he walked down the maze-like corridors with the flickering lights and eerie feeling crept down his spine.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

He whipped around when he heard a voice, cold and deep but everything went black after that. When he came to he was surrounded by his squad members who relayed the information that the Black Circle had been caught. For weeks after that he had dreamt of being attacked by a horrendous fish-like creature but the psychologist at Red Fountain suggested that he might just be trying to give his attacker a face, influenced by the smells around him and the subconscious knowledge that they were at sea.

He had pushed it all to the back of his mind not wanting to dwell on it but knowing that the five of them were free again brought back the nightmares. Taking a deep breath he once again focused on his painting. The beautiful girl with golden brown hair smiled at him and at least for that moment he was at peace.

* * *

That's it for now, I'll try and have the next one ready as soon as I can.

Till then Please Review and let me know what you thought and as always requests and suggestions are welcome.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, I know it's been a while since my last update but I just had a lot going on and haven't really had the time to write. I'm not very happy with this one but I wanted to get it done so that it didn't hold up the story. I'll revamp it later once inspiration strikes.

For now enjoy…

**Chapter 21**

Tecna's fingers flew over her keyboard and her eyes darted from screen to screen as she simultaneously analyzed and compared data. Her room was dark and the only light came from the numerous computer screens that illuminated her face in a soft green glow.

"Tecna you need to take a break," Digit's electronic voice piped up from her desk

She turned towards her open compowder via which Digit was overseeing the data she was analyzing. It was then that she noticed the clock and realized that she had been at it for five hours straight. She knew that it would be best to give her computer a break but she was certain she was on the verge of a break through.

Ever since they had got back from their mission in France she had been pulling data from several past missions and cross referencing them with more recent ones like the museum heist and the Isis break in. Bloom was certain that there was something much larger at play and that Ms. Faragonda was hiding something from them. Normally Tecna would have been completely against defying authority and looking beyond the evidence that logic provided her with, however that was before she met Bloom and the others.

It was a strange situation when she thought about how the four of them were thrown together. It was definitely a day she would not easily forget. It was back in their first year of junior high, she had – as she thought of it at the time – the misfortune of being Stella Bright's lab partner. Four chem. Lessons into the year and Stella had somehow melted a hole right through the table they were working on. How she managed that was still a mystery and Tecna was not sure if she wanted to find out. The incident had landed the two girls detention, the first in Tecna's entire academic career and she was not a happy camper.

She stalked into the detention room after school, her anger only increasing when she saw Stella sitting on a desk filing her nails. At that point there was nothing or no one she hated more than the blonde in front of her. For the first time ever she had got an F and detention, both because of the same girl who couldn't comprehend the simplest of instructions.

With a sour face she sat as far away as was possible from the blonde and immersed herself in a book. The sound of two girls laughing as they entered forced her to look up. One was a red head, Bloom Sparks and the other was a very familiar brunette.

"Hey Tech," she called out walking towards her friend. "I never thought I would see you in detention"

"Hi Musa, I didn't expect to be here either however circumstances…" she cast a glance at Stella before turning back "…couldn't be helped."

"Oh get over it already," said Stella exasperatedly. "Bloom and Musa got detention too, see it's not such an alien concept."

Tecna spared her glance, turned to Musa shrugged and once again immersed herself in her book.

Musa sighed as she looked over at Stella and Bloom chatting away or rather Stella talking and Bloom nodding her head from time to time. Stella would probably never understand why this was such a big deal to Tecna. An interruption arrived in the form of Mrs. Kenders, an elderly woman who taught geography.

"Alright girls that's enough chit chat," she said wearily "just take your seats and do your work quietly"

She slowly lowered herself into the chair behind the teacher's desk and pulled out some knitting.

Minutes passed by like hours for the four girls. Bloom had pulled out her sketch book and was lazily tracing the outline of a fairy; Stella was busy playing with her hair; Musa had got to work on her homework and Tecna continued to plough through her book.

Not long after Bloom sat up abruptly catching the attention of the other girls. Mrs. Kenders had long since fallen asleep at her chair and paid no heed to the girls.

"Did you guys hear that?" Bloom whispered as she left her seat and walked over to the window.

"Hear what?"

"Stella" Musa hissed placing her finger on her lips and gesturing to the sleeping teacher with her eyes.

"Hear what?" she repeated in a quiet whisper. A loud clanging sound reverberated through the wall startling the four girls.

"That" said Bloom immediately turning to check on Mrs. Kenders, the other three followed her gaze to find her still fast asleep. They simultaneously let out a breath they were unconsciously holding.

"Let's go check it out," said Bloom after a moment's pause jumping out of her seat as she did.

"What?" Tecna exclaimed "We can't do that we're supposed to stay in here"

"C'mon Tecna aren't you the least bit curious?"

"No, we're in detention we can't just waltz out there, we'd be breaking the rules"

"Seriously Tecna you need to chill, we're only going to get in trouble if we get caught" Stella countered as she pointed out the sleeping teacher over her shoulder.

"C'mon girls let's move," Bloom urged already at the door

"You guys go ahead, I'll keep watch here" said Stella

"What?... I'm the fastest texter, I can warn you if she starts waking up" she added in reply to the skeptical looks she received from the other three

"Fair enough" said Musa as she followed Bloom out the door, "You coming Tech?"

Tecna tugged at the hem of the purple tee she was wearing, hesitation was a rare occurrence with her but for some reason she felt compelled to follow the two girls. Finally nodding she crept outside behind the other two.

"Where is that noise coming from? and how come we're the only ones who can hear it?" Musa quizzed as the three girls followed the faint sounds echoing through the hallway.

With lightning speed Tecna whipped out her smart phone and let her fingers fly over the screen.

"If the school blueprints are correct, then this entire section of the school is built like a tunnel because of which a sound from point A travels through the walls and resonates at point B while buffering it from the exterior," she said mater-of-factly.

"O..kay how do you know that?" asked Bloom

"I hacked into the school administration files" Tecna replied as if it were an everyday occurrence

"You can do that?"

Tecna shrugged and took the lead as she pinpointed the origin of the sound. Musa and Bloom shared a confused look before following her.

"What's down there?" asked Bloom as the girls approached a bend

"Supply closet for the assembly room" said Musa as they slowed to a stop behind Tecna who was peering round the wall to get a look

"Oof…watch it you moron…."

"Careful with that…"

Bloom crouched down and peered around the bend as well. Two boys stood by the door of the supply room with metal chairs scattered around them

"It looks like we just found the perps who've been sabotaging the teachers' chairs," said Bloom

"We should get the principal," said Musa

"Muse, we're supposed to be in detention," Bloom reminded

"Got it!" Tecna exclaimed

"Huh got what?..." Bloom was interrupted by the silent buzzing of her own phone

"It's Stella, we've got to get back"

The other two nodded and the three girls raced back to the classroom and quietly slipped into their seats as Mrs. Kenders stirred awake and dismissed them after checking the time.

"It's a real bummer we can't do anything about those twerps," said Stella as soon as Bloom filled her in on what they had found.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of the same thing happening every morning, not to mention the lecture we get after," Musa complained

"What do you think Tecna?" Bloom asked the girl who's eyes had remained glued to her phone since they were dismissed.

"Uh…Tecna?"

With a final tap she looked up with a sly smile "I don't think we're going to have to worry about those two for a long time"  
"Huh?"

She had run off immediately after leaving three very confused girls behind, it wasn't till the next day that they would find out that she had taken a picture of them and anonymously e-mailed it to their principal.

Coming back to the present Tecna chuckled to herself, it wasn't the most daring thing she had done and looking back the whole incident seemed rather silly but she was glad that Bloom and the other's had gotten her to lighten up, it definitely made her life more interesting.

A faint beep alerted her to a message she had received from her school chatroom

_techwiz73: Hi…you busy?_

Somewhere across town another tech genius was hard at work at the Specialist's headquarters. It was very rare that he sat alone but he was determined to figure something out. Timmy had gathered all the data he could from the security footage from Isis and was trying to piece together a consolidated image. He had tried backtracking the signal that corrupted the image but couldn't figure it out.

He was ready to give up but the thought that Riven was taking the fall for something they were all responsible for wouldn't let him. He couldn't say he and Riven were the best of friends at best he could say that they had a very strange relationship. Now that they were working together he understood him a little better but back when Riven had first transferred to Gardenia Junior High he was a complete mystery.

When he first walked in he was a total jerk to anyone and everyone, students and teachers alike. He constantly behaved like he was above everyone and everything and showed no inkling of change. He was always alone and even when someone tried to talk to him he would brush them off. That was also the time his rivalry with Sky developed, no doubt sky could be a pompous jerk at times but he wasn't like that all the time. Back then Timmy didn't even know if Riven knew his name for all the times he called him 'four-eyes', 'geek', 'nerd-boy' and the like but something changed the way he saw Riven.

Timmy was on his way to school that morning with his laptop in tow and much to his misfortune he ran into some jocks from the school football team. Built like the stereotypical jocks you saw in cartoons they were tall and big built looking smug and please with themselves in their letterman jackets.

"Looky here boys," said the tallest of the three who sported a thick mop of blonde hair "It's a little dweeb all by his lonesome."

"Looks like he got separated from his heard," the red head added.

Timmy tried to ignore them and just walk past but they didn't take too kindly to that

"Ah ahh little dweeb you shouldn't ignore us like that," said the brunette as he blocked the way "You might hurt our feelings."

"And you don't want to do that now, do you?" said the blonde as he came up behind Timmy and tugged off his backpack.

"Now what do we have here?," he continued his taunts as he stepped away.

"Hey, give that back" Timmy cried as he tried to reach for it but the three of them had conveniently begun a game of toss.

"C'mon guys my laptop's in there."

"Hear that boys we need to be extra careful," the red head sneered

"Aww, but I don't want to," the brunette mocked

The three of them laughed only to be taken aback when Timmy unexpectedly lurched for the bag. The attempt was gallant and definitely shook them but poor Timmy ended up with his face planted in the concrete below.

"Oww," he moaned as he rubbed his now sore face. His glasses had fallen off leaving the world around him in a blur. He pushed himself to his knees and used his hand to try and feel out his glasses while the laughter of his tormentors echoed in his ears.

"Now, now that wasn't very nice," the red head taunted

"Boys it looks like we need to teach this little dweeb a lesson," the blonde added

"Yeah a nice dip in the dumpster should make him remember his place," the brunette sneered

Timmy groaned and abandoned his search for his glass and try to scramble to his feet and get out of there, but luck was not on his side.

"C'mon guys please don't do this," he cried as he felt two pairs of arms grab him and lift him into the air.

"Guys please," he pleaded as the foul stench warned him of the nearing dumpster but all they did was laugh.

"Put him down"

A new voice had joined the fray. Timmy tried to get a better look but all he saw was a blur of colours.

"What do you want?" one of the bullies questioned

"I don't like repeating myself. I said put Timmy down, on his feet, now"

The voice was clear and the tone harsh, Timmy had no idea who it was, how they knew him or what they were doing. But whatever it was this guy (he assumed) had managed to silence the three bullies.

"Why don't you run along and mind your own business?" he heard the blonde cocky voice say after a while "We're just hanging out with our little friend here"

Timmy had begun to lose all hope of getting out of this situation when the sound of the blonde gasping and struggling to breathe reached his ears. The next thing he knew he was being set on his feet. He sank to his knees with a sigh of relief as he heard three pair of feet running away but stiffened when a fourth walked towards him.

"Are you alright?" asked the voice this time more gentle

"Ye…yeah," he stuttered "T...th…thanks,"

"Here"

He felt his glasses being pushed into his hand and immediately three them on. He blinked a few times as the world came back into focus to find a familiar head of spiky hair crouched in front of him.

"Ri...Riven?"

"Yeah…you alright man?"

Timmy was so surprised at the identity of his rescuer that he could only nod in reply.

"Here, I think this belongs to you," said Riven holding out his backpack after he helped him to his feet

"Thanks"

Riven nodded and turned to leave while Timmy just stood there watching his retreating back. He hadn't gone far when he stopped and turned back.

"Are you coming or what?"

Once again nodding vigorously Timmy strapped on his backpack and followed the other boy. The two walked the rest of the way in silence. Timmy had expected Riven to abandon him once they got to school but to his surprise Riven only left his side once they had taken their usual seats in their first class of the day.

From that day on Timmy couldn't help but notice that as much as he behaved like a jerk Riven never picked on kids who could be considered weaker than him in fact he even stood up for them. The so called 'cool-kids' often made fun of him but he didn't spare them a glance. Timmy was – there was no other word for it – impressed and highly intrigued by the mystery that was Riven Sparks.

That was a long time ago but as time passed and especially after they had been recruited as Specialists Riven had proved to be a real friend even though he could be a little standoffish at time. He had calmed down a bit after he met Nabu and though he still teased him and was never short of a sarcastic remark Timmy had learnt that it was just who he was.

That was what pushed him at this moment he was determined to find something they could use. He might not be able to get Riven out of trouble completely but he could at least find something that ensured that their little adventure wasn't a complete waste. But right now he was lost nothing he tried was working and there was no one he could ask for help except…maybe…it was a long shot but he wasn't going to let it go without giving it a shot. He pulled out his personal laptop and set out to find the one person who might be able to help him.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Please Review and let me know what you think


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews. Sorry about the wait.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 22 **

Icy stared at the large screen in front of her with a scowl on her face. She was alone in the office she shared with her sisters at Trix headquarters. She had taken the opportunity of her sisters' absence to go over some of the finer details of the plans they had discussed with their grandmothers. She analyzed everything that had been put into play so far and was far from happy with the results so far.

The theft as Isis had definitely been an unexpected hurdle and she was certain that this was no ordinary theft, not even an average criminal would be that foolish. Whoever had broken in had skills and a flair for the dramatic, a dangerous combination in their line of work. She had immediately set Darkar to work on it but he was unable to come up with something solid.

She sighed as she sank back into a chair. This job was far too stressful for a teenager especially one that had homework to do. A sly smile made its way to her face. It was difficult to think of the three of them as regular teenagers, there had never been anything normal about them. It was true that they had begun their training at a very early age but it had always been hardest on her.

She leaned forward on her hands while her elbows rested on the desk in front of her and closed her eyes as her thoughts drifted to a memory of a very long time ago. She had just turned ten and grew restless staying cooped up in Cloud Tower, their grandmother's castle and official headquarters for Trix. The castle was situated in an icy wasteland and there was nothing around for miles. However she had studied the maze of secret passageways through and below the castle in great depth and when the opportunity presented itself snuck out to see the outside world.

Travelling through the tunnels was easy, she had studied them carefully and was easily able to use the skills she had learned to evade the traps set against outsiders. It was what she found at the end of the tunnel that surprised her. For all her preparation she was unable to tell where she had ended up. She had expected bright lights and loud noises but instead found herself in a quiet town.

She wandered down the streets dressed in simple torn jeans, a sky blue t-shirt and sneakers with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Looking around as people went about their daily lives she couldn't help but think to herself that she wasn't really missing out on much. That was until a group of boys crashed into her sending her to the ground.

The next think she knew was looking into the dark eyes of a boy her age as he helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked

Kindness was an alien concept to her it was something she had not seen or experienced in a very long time. Stunned she was only able to nod her head before she watched the boy turn to his friends and yell at them for being so careless. When he turned back to her he had a charming smile on his face that took her completely by surprise.

"I've never seen you around here before, are you visiting someone?" he asked

"Something like that," she mumbled

His friends snickered at the two them pointing out that the boy had yet to let go of her hand. She turned to them with a glare so fierce she sent them running off without a second thought.

"Looks like you scared my friends away?" he joked

"Uh…"

"Don't apologize, they were being jerks anyway. You can make it up to me by hanging out with me today"

Without giving her a chance to protest he pulled her along as he took off down the street. She opened her mouth to say that she wasn't going to apologize but shut it almost at once deciding to see how things played out. He unexpectedly jerked to a halt and she crashed into him unable to stop in time.

"What the h…"

"Sorry but I forgot to ask you your name, I'm Darko"

"Icy" she muttered rubbing her forehead

"Weird name" he commented

"Because Darko sounds so much better" she retorted as she pulled her hand out of his and walked ahead

Darko just smirked and followed after her

"So where are you heading off to?" he asked when he finally caught up to her

"Don't know" she replied curtly

"C'mon I'll show you around then"

He once again took her hand and pulled her along.

He dragged her all over town only stopping to pull pranks on the people they passed. They threw stones at unsuspecting pets causing them to attack their owners; tied up garden hoses; lined up bottles in driveways the list went on. They were silly pranks but at the time it was the most fun she had in a long time. The day only ended when they stopped to grab a bite to eat by the pier. Sure Darko had stolen the burgers they were munching on but that just made them taste better.

However it came to an end when one of her grandmother's spies caught up to her.

"What's wrong?" Darko asked when she suddenly froze

"It's nothing," she replied. She knew all too well that the spy she sensed behind her wouldn't hesitate to kill the boy and for reasons she couldn't understand she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Hey Darko," she said slowly

"Yeah Ice"

Taken aback by the nickname, she faltered but pushed on, "I had fun today but it's getting late I should head home."

"Okay, want me to walk you?"

"No thanks, my ride's here to pick me up," she gestured to the black sedan parked behind them.

"K, I hope I see you around though, you're a lot of fun to hang out with."

She was once again taken aback as he leaned towards her and pecked her on the cheek before getting to his feet and taking off. With a sigh she too got to her feet and walked towards the car. Her journey back home was a silent one but she held a smile on her face she replayed the day's events in her mind. When they returned to Cloud Tower she was immediately led to her grandmother Belladonna's chambers.

She fearlessly stepped into the dark room that was eerily lit with ice blue lights. Her grandmother sat in a clawed armchair facing away from her the only thing visible over the chair was her sprawling grey hair.

"I heard you had quite the adventure today" she said in a high pitched voice

Icy stood still not daring to say a word as a figure rose from the chair, the lights cast a monstrous shadow on the wall behind her but the little girl stood her ground. The woman turned around and glided towards her till she towered over the girl.

"Aren't you sorry?"

"No" was the quick reply

"Will you do it again?"

"No"

The old smiled a wicked smile before holding her hand out. Icy took her hand and allowed the woman to lead her towards the chair. She sat down and gestured for the girl to take a seat on the floor in front of her.

"I am very pleased with your answers child"

For the first time Icy looked down at the floor not for any fear of the woman in front of her but because she knew that she would never have the freedom she had today and she would never see her new friend ever again.

She looked up when the woman cupped her chin with a wrinkled hand and forced her to look into her red eyes.

"Do not look away from me my dear."

She let go and sat up straighter in her chair and continued.

"You must have noticed that I have been much stricter in your training than with your sisters"

Icy only nodded

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head

"You are aware that one day the three of you will take our place and lead Trix to victory over all that we seek?"

She nodded

"Yes that is true, the three of you will be unstoppable and nothing will stand in your way but you my dear, you will also lead your sisters. Do you know what that means?"

Icy's eyes widened as the words settled in

"Yes my dear you will lead your sisters and ergo all of Trix. This responsibility I can give no one else and one that you must bear with pride. Your sisters may enjoy their moments of leisure now but the ultimate gain will be yours. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mistress" she answered

That day changed her life she worked harder and put everything she had into learning what was taught to her. While her sisters played she would either sit in the library and read or explore the various secret passages in the castle and even eavesdrop on the three old women.

Today there was very little about Trix that she didn't know. Even her sisters didn't know the full extent of the old hags' plans as well as she did, the old women themselves didn't know how well versed she was with all that was going on. But that was why Stormy could rage about having to join a soccer team and Darcy could take a drive out of town and chat up some moron while she remained hard at work.

She leaned back into her chair and reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver locket. Inside was a miniature, petrified narcissus flower. Darko had given it to her at some point during their excursion and as soon as she was free from her grandmother she snuck into one of the labs and used Trix's new technology to shrink it and petrify it so that it would never fade. Since that day she carried it with her everywhere, securing it in a secret pocket within her clothes to avoid unnecessary questions. For Trix she had transformed herself into an emotionless, expressionless and unattached monster but she carried this flower to remind her that although Trix's ideologies were of utmost importance there was something else she had to work for something she would achieve even if it cost her everything else.

* * *

I've tried to add a few more dimensions to Icy's character with this chapter which I hope came through. I find her character rather dynamic and underdeveloped in the show so I'm going to try something new with her and hopefully it will work well for the story.

Please do review and let me know what you think.


End file.
